On the Flip Side
by MusicMelis
Summary: After Harry runs away from his relative's during the summer and gets in a fight the first day of school, Snape argues that he needs to be watched more and have more guidance. His argument backfires when Dumbledore suggests Harry be in Slytherin for a term. Will Harry see another side to the Slytherins? And will Snape finally see the real Harry? Third Year. Mentor/Guardian Snape
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Thirteen year old Harry Potter sighed as he cleaned the kitchen counters. He had already cleaned them twice but his Aunt Petunia had insisted it wasn't clean enough. She was always been picky but she was exceptionally so as Uncle Vernon's sister Marge was coming to stay for a few days. Harry hated Aunt Marge. She was just as mean and spiteful as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and Dudley. He couldn't wait to be done so he could hide upstairs and look through the birthday gifts Hedwig had brought him at midnight. Hermione had given him a broomstick servicing kit and Ron had given him a Sneakoscope that was supposed to light up if someone dodgy was around. Hagrid had sent him an interesting gift. A book called _The Monster Book of Monster_ which had almost bitten his hand off.

Harry finished the counters and then stood back to wait for Aunt Petunia to inspect it. Again. He absentmindedly rubbed his side where Dudley had kicked him after pushing him down yesterday. He was already counting down the days until he could go back to his real home which was Hogwarts. Harry would rather be there cleaning Snape's dungeon with a toothbrush than to be in this house.

Aunt Petunia came up beside him and inspected the sparkling counters. "I suppose this will have to do." She pursed her lips which made Harry always thought made her look like a horse. "The living room could use another once over."

"But I already-"Harry stopped. Really, what was the point? "Fine. I'll go clean the living room. Again."

"Watch your manners boy!" Aunt Petunia glared hatefully at her nephew. "Unless you would like a week with no food? And that will include your annoying owl as well!"

Harry gritted his teeth against all the things he would like to tell his Aunt. He simply nodded and did as she asked. He didn't want to risk going yet another week without food as it seemed every other week he was being punished with barely any food at all. He decided to send Hedwig to the Burrow for the summer. He liked having her with him as she was the only company he had during the summers but he couldn't risk her starving or worse. Uncle Vernon had threatened to shoot her more than once.

Harry pretended to pick up the living room as there was nothing to pick up. He was fluffing the pillows when Uncle Vernon walked in. "All right boy, Marge should be arriving any minute. No freakiness better happen while she is here or else." He narrowed his beady eyes at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath. He had a reason to try and be polite besides not wanting to get hit or starved. Professor McGonagall had sent him a permission slip for Hogsmeade as third years were allowed to go. "I wanted to ask a favor Uncle Vernon. I was given a permission slip for a field trip at Hog- school and I was wondering if you would sign it." Harry wasn't stupid. He knew that in any other scenario his relatives would refuse to sign but as Marge would be here, he figured it was an angle he could work. "If I knew I was going to get to go on the field trip I'm sure it would stop any, um, freaky things from happening."

Uncle Vernon opened his mouth to say no but then thought about it. He really didn't want his sister to know how much of a freak his nephew was. "Fine." He grudgingly said. "If you behave the whole week while Marge is here I will sign your form."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you actually will sign it?"

Vernon smiled nastily. "You don't. But it is the best chance you have isn't it?"

That was true. Harry gave a stiff nod. "All right. But she better behave too."

"Listen here you freak. Marge may say and do whatever she wants. Just smile and nod no matter what she says and stay out of the way all right?" Vernon glared at him. The doorbell rang and he gave Harry another glare and then went to answer it.

Harry heard Vernon greeting his sister and closed his eyes. He really hated that woman but it would be worth being civil to her in order to go to Hogsmeade.

"Where's my Dudders? Where's my precious nephew?" Aunt Marge, just as large as her brother, lumbered in the living room. She gave Harry a dirty look. "My bags aren't going to move themselves boy." She gestured towards the porch and then continued calling Dudley.

Harry obediently went and grabbed her bags, dodging Marge's bulldog Ripper whose favorite hobby was biting Harry. He brought the bags in and took them upstairs to the room Marge stayed in when she visited. He went back downstairs and watched Marge fuss over Dudley.

"Look at my Dudley! Such a handsome boy!" Marge cried. Petunia and Vernon smiled proudly at their son, who was so large he didn't walk so much as waddle.

"Hi Aunt Marge. You look as lovely as always." Dudley gave his Aunt a fake smile as he knew she would shower him with gifts.

Petunia looked close to tears. "Isn't he the sweetest thing?"

Harry wanted to gag but kept a neutral expression on his face. He was hoping to get to grab some food and then escape to his bedroom.

Marge handed Dudley a gift bag full of presents and also handed him some money. "For the best nephew in the world." She said fondly. She caught sight of Harry. "Hope you aren't expecting any gifts from me boy."

Harry wanted to tell her he didn't want anything from her ever but simply stayed silent. He ignored Dudley laughing at him.

Petunia clapped her hands together. "We have reservations we don't want to be late for. Marge you will love this restaurant. It is very refined."

"Sounds wonderful Petunia. I will be paying for dinner of course." She glanced over at Harry. "Feed Ripper so that the rest of us can leave." She put a bag down on the coffee table. "If you like, you may share his food." She said with a mean smile. The Dursley's all laughed.

Harry walked into the kitchen to get a bowl for the dog, going over different Quidditch moves in his mind to drown out his relatives. After he fed the dog he saw his Uncle waiting for him. "Hurry up, I'm hungry." He muttered as he huffed his way upstairs to lock Harry in his room. The Dursley's never let him be alone in the house without locking him up. They said they didn't trust him not to ruin their nice things. "Can I have some food?" He asked as he stepped into his room.

"Greedy aren't you?" Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut and bolted all the locks.

Harry looked at Hedwig who was in her cage and shrugged. He did have some food hidden in his room. Mrs. Weasley had sent him a cake for his birthday. He lifted the floorboard and took it out, breaking off a piece for Hedwig. She gobbled it up and he petted her gently. "I'm going to send you to the Burrow for the rest of summer Hedwig." He said softly. She looked at him reproachfully and hooted. Harry shook his head. "It will be safer for you there. They'll feed you and you won't have to stay in your cage all day. I'll be fine." He assured her.

Thankfully the bars were off of his window. Uncle Vernon had said there was no use to pay for the bars when some flying car would just come and tear them off. He wrote a note for Ron and tied it to Hedwig's leg. He sent her off and watched her fly off into the night sky. He wished he could fly with her.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Harry did fairly well of staying out of Marge's way the next few days. He made the food and did his usual chores which was pretty much everything and endured the cruel jokes made at his expense. He said nothing when Ripper bit his leg so hard it bled and kept quiet when Dudley punched him in his still sore side.

It all paid off when Harry was cooking the last meal for Marge Dursley. She was leaving early the next morning and then Harry could finally get his permission slip signed.

"I really have to admire you Petunia." Marge said as the Dursley's ate their dinner while Harry cleaned up the kitchen from making everyone dinner. He managed to scarf down some bread while they ate in case he didn't get any leftovers.

"Taking in your pathetic sister's child the way you did." Marge shook her head, her multiple chins wobbling. "I would have drowned the little brat if it were me."

"Yes, well." Petunia threw a look to Harry and then Vernon. "It was the right thing to do."

"It's just who we are." Vernon added.

Marge poured herself another glass of brandy. "You two are such good people. Especially knowing the boy's history with having parents like his."

Harry looked up from his cleaning and narrowed his eyes at Marge. He could take insults against himself but not at his parents.

"Would you like more casserole Marge?" Vernon asked hastily. He didn't want to risk one of the boy's episodes.

"Just a bit Vernon." Marge answered with a chuckle. "I have to keep watch of what I eat."

Harry couldn't help snorting at that as he returned to washing the pans.

Marge threw him a glance. "Did you say something boy?"

"No Aunt Marge." Harry responded.

"I don't like your tone boy. Do they not beat you hard enough at that school you go to? What school is it again Vernon?" Marge poured herself yet another glass of brandy.

"St. Brutus's Secure Centre for hopeless cases Marge." Vernon said with a glare in Harry's direction as if warning the boy not to contradict him.

"Make sure to let that school know you don't mind if brute force is used to control the whelp." Marge nodded. "It's all you can do for a boy like that. He will probably end up like his parents anyway. An out of work drunk."

"My parents were not out of work drunks!" Harry said loudly. They died protecting him; he would not let her talk about them like that.

Marge grinned, her face red from all the alcohol she had been drinking. "Proud of you loser parents are you boy? The world is a better place without people like that! Especially your mother from what Petunia has told me. Was she even sure her husband was the boy's father Petunia?" Marge chuckled. "They got themselves killed and should have had you with them when they did I say!"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled as his temper fully loose now. How dare she? How dare she imply that about his mother!

"Don't you talk to me like that you-"She broke off as she noticed her hand getting bigger. And bigger. She looked down and noticed her body was doing the same thing.

"Marge?" Petunia watched in shock as her sister-in-law began inflating.

Vernon turned to Harry. "Set her to rights! Now!"

Harry was shaking, he was so angry. He didn't even know how he had done that to Marge, but he didn't care. She had been way out of line!

Ripper began barking as Marge began to float out of her chair like a hot air balloon and Dudley took a break from stuffing his face to watch in horror as his Aunt floated out through the sliding doors.

"Marge come back!" Vernon ran after his sister and tried to grab her hand as she floated up into the sky. When he began to rise up with her he let go and could only watch as she shrieked as she rose higher and higher.

Vernon raced back into the kitchen. "Fix her boy or I'll kill you!"

Harry had no idea how to fix her even if he wanted to. All he knew was that he had had enough. He ran to his room and quickly packed. His trunk was in his cupboard so he went downstairs and got it out. He had known how to pick the cheap lock on the cupboard for awhile now. He headed towards the front door.

"Fix her!" Vernon stomped up to him and without warning backhanded him.

Harry steadied himself and took out his wand and pointed it straight between his Uncle's eyes. "Don't test me anymore. I have nothing to lose now." He said calmly.

Vernon's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Fine. Get out."

"Happily." Harry lugged his trunk, duffel bag and Hedwig's cage outside and didn't stop moving until he got to the corner. He looked up and could see Marge still rolling through the evening sky.

Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't have Hedwig so he couldn't send a letter asking for help. He had no friends here. He supposed he could go to Mrs. Figgs house. She seemed to like him well enough and then he could figure out what to do. Before he could start walking he heard a loud bark. He looked across the street and saw a huge black dog staring at him. He really didn't want another dog bite so he waved his wand around hoping to scare it. "Go away!"

A loud noise caught his attention as a triple-decker purple bus suddenly popped onto the street. Harry stumbled back from shock and fell over his trunk.

A guy looking to be in his early twenties stepped out of the bus. "Good evening! Welcome to the Knight Bus, the best transport for the stranded witch or wizard. The name is Stan Shunpike and I am your conductor this evening. We can take you anywhere you want to go except nothing underwater!" He looked down at Harry in confusion. "What are you doing down there?"

"I fell." Harry said as he got back up.

Stan looked at him curiously. "What did you fall down for?"

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Harry said as he brushed himself off. He looked across the street and saw that the dog was gone.

"What's your name again?" Stan asked as he looked at him curiously.

"Uh, Neville." Harry blurted out as he brushed his fringe down over his scar. He hated how people reacted when they found out who he was. It was ridicules to be famous for something he couldn't even remember.

"Well Neville, where would you like a ride to? You did summon us." Stan said.

Harry was surprised. "I did? How did I do that?"

Stan looked exasperated. "You flung your wand out of course! Now do you want a ride or not?"

"Yes, I do." Harry thought quickly. "Um, the Leaky Cauldron." He had some money on him and could probably afford a room for a night or two until he could get a hold of the Weasley's. He wondered if he could live with them as he was sure to be expelled.

Harry boarded the bus and was shocked to see cots in it. There were a few people sleeping and luggage was simply strewn all over. Harry took a seat on a cot up front and set his luggage beside him. He ended up hugging his luggage as the bus drove very fast and jerky. Thinking he might be sick he shut his eyes.

"Here we are!" Stan announced a few minutes later.

Harry opened his eyes and hurried off the bus. He was about to thank Stan when a familiar looking man came up to him. He remembered him as the minister of magic who had arrested Hagrid despite Hagrid being innocent.

"There you are!" The man said in relief. "Well, Mr. Potter you gave us quite a fright!"

"I thought you said your name was Neville." Stan protested. He looked at the driver. "Hear that Ernie? We gave a ride to the Harry Potter!"

"Yes yes. Mr. Potter I am Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic. I just want to assure you that your Aunt has been put back right and her memory modified. No harm done." Fudge said jovially. "You are free to return home now."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What? I'm not going back!"

Fudge frowned. "If you are worried about your relative's being mad I have already been in touch with Albus Dumbledore and he sent me a note for you to give to them." He handed Harry the letter. "What happened to your face?"

Harry was about to say the usual, that he fell, but decided to be truthful. He didn't want to think about what would happen to him if he went back. Since he obviously wasn't being expelled he couldn't' risk doing magic again therefore he couldn't defend himself. "My uncle is what happened."

Fudge looked surprised but then his face relaxed. "Well, nothing wrong with having strict guardians is there? Your Uncle was understandably upset, I'm sure. You are safe at your home Mr. Potter and I am sure your relative's just want to make sure you make better decisions. There is an escaped murderer on the loose after all."

That distracted Harry from protesting to the rubbish Fudge had been spewing about his relatives. "The only escaped murderer I've heard of was on the muggle news. Sirius Black, I think."

Fudge looked uncomfortable. "He's actually a wizard though muggles should be aware of him too. Very dangerous. You best get back home now."

Harry shook his head. "You don't understand how it is there-"

"Now Mr. Potter you should feel very lucky that you are not being punished for using magic. Try not to do that again, you've put your guardians through a lot tonight. My suggestion is to apologize, give them the Headmaster's letter and accept whatever punishment they may give you." He looked at the conductor who had been watching in fascination. "Stan, take him back to where you found him."

Before Harry could try and protest again Stan had grabbed his luggage and put it back in the bus. Harry looked at Fudge who was looking at his watch impatiently and decided it wasn't worth trying to argue. He had told the truth about how he was treated at the Dursley's and just like the one time he had told someone as a child, no one cared. The same had happened when he had tried to hint to Dumbledore exactly why he wished to stay at Hogwarts during the summer. Harry had then been told about the blood wards and how important they supposedly were. Feeling incredibly nervous at what would await him at the Dursley's; he thanked the minister and got back on the bus. He was going back and could only hope he would survive it.

**TBC:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Please review if you get a chance! I would love to hear from you! =)**

Harry had been locked in his room for almost a week. The only thing his Aunt put through the cat flap was a couple bottles of water. He was allowed out to use the loo in the morning and evening. Harry carefully pushed himself into a sitting position on his bed. His face hurt from being slapped by Aunt Petunia and he had bruises on his arms and back from his Uncle hitting him. Vernon had also punched him in the side where he was already hurt. Needless to say, they were not pleased to see him return. His relative's had been adamant that he was not allowed back in the house when he had shown up on their porch. Aunt Petunia changed her mind after reading the letter from Dumbledore and had reluctantly told Uncle Vernon that they had to take him back. Harry had then received his "punishment" and was still recovering from it. He didn't know how bad he was hurt but at least he could now move around without wanting to scream in agony.

Of course, getting his Hogsmeade permission slip signed was out. He wondered if Professor McGonagall could sign it for him.

There was tapping at his window and Harry saw it was Hedwig. He slowly made his way to open it and she flew in and circled him, hooting.

"Shh." Harry whispered, not wanting his relative's to hear her.

Hedwig gazed at him and Harry was sure he could see concern in her eyes. "I'm okay." Harry said softly as he sat back down on the bed. Hedwig settled herself on his shoulder and very softly hooted in his ear as if singing a lullaby. Tears burned in Harry's eyes as he reached up and stroked her soft feathers. Harry didn't know how she knew he needed a friend but guessed it was because she was his familiar. She stayed with him until he fell asleep before she flew back out the window that was still open.

**HPHPHPHP**

A few days before school was to begin Harry received a note from Dumbledore that he was arranging Arthur Weasley to pick him up to take him to get his books as well as let him stay at the Burrow. Harry was beyond relieved. His Aunt and Uncle had started letting him out of his room to do chores but his Uncle and Dudley knocked him around whenever the mood struck them which was even more than usual. Harry had been feeling light headed and weak. He figured it was because he was hungry and he couldn't wait to leave. The only thing that concerned him was his appearance. He had lost a good deal of weight and was pale with dark shadows under his eyes, plus the bruises. He worried about what Mr. Weasley would say when he saw him and how he would explain it. After worrying about it suddenly one morning the problem solved itself. His appearance changed and there were no signs of how horrible his summer had been. Accidental magic again, Harry thought absently as he gazed at his now healthy looking reflection.

Finally the day had arrived and Harry was bringing his things downstairs. He stood by his cupboard.

"Wait outside for your freaky friend." Vernon said as he opened the cupboard and let Harry take his trunk. "I don't want more of your kind in my home!"

"Fine with me." Harry replied taking his things and lugging them out to the porch. He didn't want Arthur Weasley subjected to his Uncle anyway.

"Tell that Headmaster of yours that we don't want any letters informing us you have been hurt or anything." Aunt Petunia added with a glare. "We don't care. The only letter I would welcome is if it is informing us that you died or something." She and Vernon laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes and waited outside breathing a sigh of relief when they slammed the door shut. He didn't have to see them again until next summer.

"Harry!" Arthur Weasley greeted him as he walked up to his house. "Have you been waiting long? You didn't have to wait outside."

"Oh, um, I was just excited." Harry said, watching as Mr. Weasley shrunk his trunk, duffel bag and Hedwig's cage. "Thanks for coming to get me Mr. Weasley."

"It's no problem Harry. Ron can't wait to see you. Actually the whole Weasley clan can't wait to see you." Mr. Weasley said as they walked down and found a spot where no one would see them. "You probably haven't apparated before have you? Grab a hold of my arm. It may be a little uncomfortable." He warned Harry.

Harry did as he said and closed his eyes as he felt a like he was being squeezed. He swayed after Mr. Weasley said they had arrived at the Burrow. Mr. Weasley helped to steady him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That was…interesting." Harry said as he took a deep breath. He felt like he was going to be sick. Once the feeling passed he smiled at the sight of the Burrow. It was truly a magical house and he thought it was brilliant.

"Hey Harry!" Ron greeted when he walked inside.

"Hey Ron!" Harry grinned at his best friend.

Ron helped him carry his things upstairs and into Ron's room. There was a cot set up for Harry and he happily plopped himself on it.

"So mate, what happened this summer?" Ron asked in a hushed voice. "Dad said he heard you showed up at the Leaky Cauldron and Fudge had to send you back home."

Harry thought quickly. Some of the truth he could tell. "I blew up my Aunt Marge." He admitted. He laughed at the shocked look on Ron's face.

"You did what? You _blew_ her up!" Ron gaped at him.

"I didn't mean to. I don't even know how I did it." Harry said with a shrug. "I got angry and the next thing I know she was inflating like a balloon." He looked at Ron and they both started laughing.

"Oh man." Ron said chuckling, shaking his head. "If I ever did that to my Aunt Muriel, Mum would kill me! And you didn't get into trouble?"

Harry stiffened slightly. "What do you mean?"

"You know, with the ministry." Ron was fiddling in his desk drawer and didn't see Harry's tense expression.

Harry relaxed. "No, at least Fudge didn't say anything. He just sent me back to the Dursley's." Which had been punishment enough.

"You get away with everything mate." Ron offered Harry a chocolate frog.

"Yup, lucky me." Harry said, keeping his tone casual. They talked Quidditch until it was time to go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.

Harry was happy when they ran into Hermione and the three friends caught up as they bought their books.

"Blimey Hermione, how many classes are you taking?" Ron asked as he watched her carry a pile of books to the counter.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ron." Hermione said huffily as she paid for her books.

"What two electives did you add?" Harry asked curiously.

"All of them." Hermione answered.

Ron stared at her like she had grown two heads. "Are you mental? Why all of them? I mean, what can you learn from muggle studies? You're a muggle-born!"

"But it will be so interesting to learn it from a Wizarding point of view!" Hermione said excitedly.

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry was about to laugh when a wave of dizziness hit him and he staggered a bit.

"Harry? Are you okay?' Hermione asked in concern. She took a step towards him and studied his face.

Harry shook his head to clear it. "I'm fine. I think I'm still dizzy from apparating earlier. I can't figure out which is worse, that or the floo." He joked.

"Hmm." Hermione said, exchanging a look with Ron.

Harry sighed. "What?"

"They didn't feed you again did they?" Ron asked in a quiet voice. It was obvious that he was talking about the Dursley's.

Harry shrugged. "They fed me a little. I'll make up for it at your house and Hogwarts." He grinned.

"Well, at least you don't look like you've lost much weight." Hormone said as she looked him over.

"I'm fine. Really." Harry assured them, grateful that his accidental magic had created the glamour. He didn't want to even think of what their reactions would be if they saw what he really looked like. He knew he couldn't tell them about the way the Dursley's really treated him as then they would just worry and it wasn't like anyone could do anything about it anyway. It was humiliating enough that they knew the Dursley's didn't like to feed him and hated him.

**HPHPHPHP**

Dinner was delicious though Harry could only manage a little bit as his stomach started to hurt. He stayed downstairs after Ron, Ginny and the twins went upstairs for the night and cleaned up from where they had been playing exploding snap. After he was done, Harry started to go upstairs but part of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's conversation stopped him.

"Harry has a right to know." Mr. Weasley insisted to his wife.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "He doesn't need to know all the details. What would be the point? Besides, it is not our place." Mrs. Weasley said regretfully. "I'm sure Albus will tell him if he thinks he should know."

"I still think it would be better if Harry was fully warned. He needs to know so he can be more careful." Mr. Weasley sighed. "He's a good kid. I just want him safe."

"So do I. I feel like he is part of the family as it is." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Harry gave a smile at that though he was curious as to what Mr. Weasley wanted to warn him about. What was going on? The only think he had heard about recently was the Sirius Black prisoner who escaped. But it couldn't be about that, what would that have to do with Harry? He felt frustrated that something was going on, something that Mr. Weasley thought he should know about and he was being kept in the dark. He tried to stuff down his anger about it, stuff it down with the anger he felt at being treated the way he was by his relative's. He just wondered how much longer he could keep a lid on his emotions.

**HPHPHPHP**

Finally it was September 1st and it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. Parents and students were on the platform saying goodbye to each other.

"Behave yourselves! Study hard but have fun too! Ron, Fred and George I don't want to have to send any howlers this year!" Mrs. Weasley was calling as they started to board the train.

Harry was about to follow when Mr. Weasley pulled him aside. "Harry, I just want to warn you to be extra careful this year."

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley's worried face. "Is this because of the prisoner that escaped? Sirius Black?"

Mr. Weasley nodded seriously. "He's dangerous Harry. And he was a supporter of You-Know-Who. There is a chance he could want to come after you. No one wanted to worry you about it but as you kids tend to get into mischief," He smiled knowingly. "I just think you should know so you will be extra aware."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for telling me the truth. I'll be careful." He promised. As he boarded the train he thought about what Mr. Weasley had said. Did Sirius Black really escape from Azkaban to come after him? That was…disturbing. Harry really wanted a stress free year. That wasn't too much to ask for was it?

Harry boarded the train and began making his way down the aisle to join his friends when he was pushed from behind. He stumbled and his quick reflexes kept him from falling on his face. "Hey!"

Jeremy Stretton, a fifth year Ravenclaw who a chaser on the Quidditch team, sneered at him. "Oh, so sorry boy hero."

"We wouldn't want to damage the celebrity." Grant Page, a fellow Ravenclaw who also played on the Quidditch team as keeper, added in mock concern.

Harry gritted his teeth. He was really not in the mood to be bullied yet again. He had had enough of that this past summer. He knew these two didn't like him; they glared at him and made snide comments each time Gryffindor won against them. "Sod off." He snapped and pushed ahead to the compartment Ron and Hermione were waiting in.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked in a loud whisper. He nodded towards the man seated across from him who was leaning against the window and sleeping.

Harry looked at the man curiously and sat next to him. "Stretton and Page thought they would have some fun." He shrugged, wincing. The pain in his side was getting worse and several bruises that he still had were aching. Too bad the glamour didn't mask the actual pain too.

"Those two are such bullies." Hermione said as she petted her new familiar, an orange cat named Crookshanks.

"They should be in Slytherin with the way they act." Ron huffed.

Harry glanced over at the sleeping stranger and asked quietly, "Do you know who he is?"

"No idea." Ron shrugged.

"Professor R. Lupin." Hermione answered.

Ron's mouth fell open. "How do you know that? How do you know everything? Blimey!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's written on his suitcase Ronald, honestly."

"Oh." Ron looked embarrassed.

Harry grinned and then leaned forward. "Your Dad pulled me aside before I boarded the train." He told them quietly, not wanting to risk being overheard by the new Professor. "To warn me."

"Warn you about what?" Hermione asked in concern as she and Ron also leaned forward.

"You heard about the escaped prisoner right?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black." Ron nodded.

"They don't know how he could have escaped. Azkaban is supposed to be escape proof. He killed thirteen people." Hermione said with a slight shiver.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, apparently he was in league with Voldemort." He ignored the wince Ron gave at the name. "And it's possible he may be after me."

Hermione eyes widened. "What? Oh Harry, that's horrible! What steps are being done to protect you?"

"I don't know. I'm not even supposed to know about it." Harry answered. "I think it is just a possibility that he might be after me." He tried to sound unconcerned.

"Wow mate. I take back what I said the other day. You have some bad luck." Ron whistled slowly.

Harry snorted. "I doubt it's anything to really worry about. Besides, Hogwarts is safe enough." Even though I've almost died there the last two years, he thought with a grimace.

"Harry, you have to be really careful this year." Hermione said with wide eyes. "Follow all the rules and we'll have to keep an extra eye out during the Hogsmeade trips."

"I can't go to Hogsmeade. My relative's didn't sign my permission slip." Harry said with a sigh.

"You have to go! Just get McGonagall to sign it!" Ron looked horrified at the thought of not being able to go to Hogsmeade.

"Professor McGonagall is not his guardian Ron." Hermione pointed out. She looked at Harry sympathetically. "It couldn't hurt to ask though. But maybe it is better that you don't go if a murderer is after you."

"He may not even be after me." Harry said in frustration. He closed his, as his head felt like it was spinning. I must be coming down with something, he thought.

Suddenly they noticed the train was slowing down and then stopped completely.

"Are we there already? That was fast." Ron remarked as he pushed the small cage holding his pet rat further away from Crookshanks who was staring at it hungrily.

"We can't be there already." Hermione said as she looked out the window. "There is something out there."

Ron and Harry peered out the window as well and watched in surprise as frost settled in on the windows. It began to get dark and cold, a chill making all of them shiver.

"What's going on?" Ron asked nervously.

The compartment door opened and a shadowy figure began to float in and soon all Harry could feel was cold and despair. He saw a flash of green light and heard a woman screaming.

"Expecto Patronam!"

The last thing Harry saw before passing out was what looked like a large silvery white balloon.

**HPHPHPHP**

When Harry came to he was surrounded by Ron, Hermione and the new Professor.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Harry nodded slowly, though he felt chilled and weak. "What happened? Who screamed?"

Ron looked confused. "Nobody screamed."

"Here, this will help." Professor Lupin handed each of them a piece of chocolate.

"What was that thing?" Ron asked as he took a bite.

"A Dementor. Excuse me; I need to go talk to the driver." Professor Lupin strolled out of the compartment.

"What is a Dementor?" Harry asked as he bit into the chocolate. He immediately felt warmth spread through him.

"They are the guards at Azkaban. It was here looking for Sirius Black!" Ron said excitedly, feeling better since eating the chocolate.

Hermione nodded. "The Professor told it that none of us were hiding Sirius Black here and to go away. When it didn't he said a spell and something silvery shot out and it backed away."

"But you didn't hear anyone scream?" Harry pressed. He was sure he had heard it. "And did anyone else, er, pass out?"

Ron looked uncomfortable. "Well, no. I think it was just you. But it was awful, I felt like I would never be cheerful again!"

Hermione frowned. "We didn't hear anyone scream. It's odd that you did though."

"Hey Potter! There is a rumor going around that you fainted! Someone heard the driver talking to someone about it. Please tell me it's true." Draco Malfoy was standing in their doorway, looking gleeful.

"Go away Malfoy!" Ron said angrily.

"It's true then." Draco exchanged a grin with fellow Slytherin Theodore Nott. "We better be off and make sure that everyone knows!" Draco and Theo left, laughing their heads off.

Harry slumped back in his seat. They hadn't even arrived at Hogwarts and already the year was off to a bad start.

**TBC:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

When Harry and his friends walked up to the castle, Harry was quite aware of whispering and snickers being sent in his direction. Harry clenched his hands into fists as he tried to control his temper. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs for everyone to just shut up. He forced himself to concentrate on Ron's and Hermione's argument over their familiars. Ron was convinced that her cat was after his rat. The distraction worked and Harry was able to relax and be amused at his friend's disagreement.

"Potter and Granger, if you could step this way for a moment!" Professor McGonagall called before the trio started up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry sighed. This better not be about what happened on the train. He felt weary and dizzy and had hoped to lay down for a bit before the sorting feast was under way. Since the first years took the boats with Hagrid, they always had a little time before the feast started.

"I'll meet you guys in the common room. Or the Great Hall if you take too long." Ron said as he sprinted up the steps.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked after she and Harry had made their way to their Head of House.

"I would like to speak with you Miss. Granger about your schedule. First though, Mr. Potter how are you feeling?" Professor McGonagall asked as she looked at him critically. "I think a trip to the infirmary is in order."

Harry's eyes widened. He couldn't risk Pomfrey finding out about his glamour. "No Ma'am that won't be necessary. I'm fine."

Professor McGonagall looked unconvinced. "It wouldn't hurt for you to see Madam Pomfrey just to be sure."

"No!" Harry closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again, noting McGonagall's look of concern and disapproval. "Please Professor McGonagall, I really am fine. Professor Lupin gave us all chocolate and that helped loads."

"I see." Professor McGonagall nodded. "Very well. Go on ahead while I talk to Miss. Granger then."

Harry was beyond relieved. "Thank you Ma'am." He turned and walked to the stairs but before he could take the first step he heard loud sniggering from behind him.

"Well, well we aren't even back for a day and Potter is already demanding special attention." Jeremy shook his head.

"Be honest, you pretended to faint just to get more notice right?" Grant sneered at Harry. "You couldn't possibly be that weak that it was real."

"I don't know Grant." Jeremy said thoughtfully. "Potter is pretty pathetic. He really _could_ be that weak." They both burst into laughter.

"It's nice that at least the two of you think you're funny." Harry rolled his eyes and turned to leave when Jeremy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Harry bit his lip as his already bruised arm was aggravated.

"We didn't say you could go Potter!" Jeremy said, pulling himself up to fool height. "Ask permission and then we'll let you go. Do it boy!"

It was the term boy that was the final straw for Harry. He was in pain, had been in pain for while. He was hungry, tired, and just plain fed up. He pushed Jeremy as hard as he could and when Grant came at him, Harry shot out his foot and kicked the Ravenclaw in the shin. Without thinking he pulled his wand and pointed it straight at the two teenagers. "Furnunc-"His spell was stopped by a shout from McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, lower your wand immediately!" Professor McGonagall hurried over with Hermione right behind her. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Potter's insane!" Grant snarled as he rubbed his shin.

"They wouldn't leave me alone! They're bullies!" Harry protested.

"Then you get an adult Mr. Potter, you do not attack and try to hex a fellow student!" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Harry stared at her. It was always the same. The bullies got away with everything. "Take points then. I really don't care." Harry turned, ignoring Hermione's gasp and headed upstairs. His head was pounding and his side felt weird to the touch, even though it looked normal. He ignored everyone and went into his dorm and sat on his bed. He felt tired and guilty. He couldn't believe he had talked to McGonagall like that, it had just slipped out.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked as he came into the dorm. He sat down on the bed across from Harry. "Did McGonagall have bad news or something?"

Harry shook his head and was about to answer when Hermione burst in, her face set in disapproval. "Harry Potter what were you thinking? I can't believe you talked to Professor McGonagall like that!"

Ron looked at Harry in surprise. "What?"

"Stretton and Page started it but of course no one cares about that." Harry muttered.

"Professor McGonagall saw Jeremy grab you and was already coming over but then you attacked them!" Hermione huffed.

"You did? Awesome, what did you do?" Ron asked eagerly.

"I pushed Stretton down and kicked Page in the shin and was about to hex them when McGonagall stopped me." Harry said with a flush. He really couldn't believe he had done that. It wasn't like him. He put his hand to his side and grimaced slightly.

"He also spoke very rudely to Professor McGonagall." Hermione told Ron, neither of them saw the look of pain on Harry's face. "He told her to go ahead and take points and then walked away! Professor McGonagall was shocked and then she headed towards the Headmaster's office! Harry, for trying to hex a student you could be suspended or even expelled!"

"He didn't finish the hex." Ron pointed out easily. "Besides, students hex each other all the time. Remember when Malfoy cast the Leg-Locker curse on Neville? Nothing happened to him."

"That doesn't make it right Ronald! Besides, we don't know if Malfoy got away with it. Professor Snape may have heard about it and punished Malfoy." Hermione said, thought she didn't look too convinced.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look and then burst into laughter. "Professor Snape never punishes the Slytherins! He lets them do whatever they want!" Ron shook his head.

Hermione sighed and then gave a mild glare to Harry. "You should apologize to Professor McGonagall Harry. And I really hope you don't get into too much trouble."

"I will." Harry said as he stood up. He wavered a bit. "The feast should be starting soon."

"Let's go! I'm starving!" Ron said enthusiastically as they headed downstairs.

"How can you be starving when you ate half the food on the trolley on the train?" Hermione asked exasperatedly as they followed the rest of the Gryffindor's who were heading to dinner.

Ron shrugged. "I'm a growing boy."

Harry snickered as they entered the Great Hall. As he took his seat he looked to the head table and saw Dumbledore and McGonagall in conversation. He noticed that Snape appeared to be listening to them and as if he knew he was being watched, he cast a dark look towards Harry.

Harry flinched at the fury he saw on Snape's face and turned away. He tried to eat but found he was feeling sick to his stomach. He drank some water, forgoing the pumpkin juice he usually favored. He felt so hot and the water was nice and cool.

"Are you too nervous to eat?" Hermione asked somewhat sympathetically. She glanced at the Head Table. "Professor McGonagall doesn't look too mad."

"Hey Harry, is it true you beat up five students?" Dean Thomas asked eagerly.

"I heard one of them was Malfoy." Seamus Finnigan added.

"No it is not true." Harry sighed. "I did try to hex two Ravenclaws." He admitted.

"Fifth year Ravenclaws." Ron said proudly. He ignored Hermione's frown.

"Wow, that's great!" Dean immediately began sharing the news with the students sitting on the other side of him.

Harry shrugged and fiddled with his glass of water. He hoped he didn't get suspended or expelled; he couldn't go back to the Dursley's. He just couldn't. Suddenly a piece of paper floated above him and landed next to his glass. He read it and his heart sank.

"What is it?" Ron asked around a mouthful of pot roast.

"It says Dumbledore will be sending for me sometime after the feast and to be ready." Harry said nervously. He could only hope the note wasn't implying he needed to be ready to leave Hogwarts.

**HPHPHPHP**

"The boy's impulse problem is completely out of hand! Running away from home, pulling his wand on students, someone needs to keep him under control!" Snape fumed as he paced the headmaster's office.

"So you feel Harry needs more structure and someone to hold him accountable for any misbehavior?" Dumbledore said thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

"Yes!" Snape snapped. "How am I supposed to keep my promise and protect the boy if his bad behavior is allowed to continue?"

"And you believe Minerva does not do that?"

Snape snorted. "No offense to Minerva but no. She is known to let her favorite students get away with practically murder." He said darkly.

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile with a hint of regret in it. "Well then my boy, the solution is clear."

"And that would be?" Snape asked impatiently.

"For the first term of school we will sort Harry into Slytherin." Dumbledore answered, his blue eyes twinkling.

In an uncharacstic move Snape's mouth dropped open. "Have you gone mad Headmaster? Potter in Slytherin? That's insane!"

Dumbledore shrugged as he chose a lemon drop from the small tin on his desk. "You want to have someone keep a better eye on him and hold him accountable. Who better than yourself? After all, Harry was almost put in Slytherin to begin with."

"I do not-wait, what? That's impossible!" Snape scoffed. The golden boy being sorted into Slytherin?

"It's true. He talked the hat out of it." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now, as he would be one of your Slytherins I would expect you to treat him as the rest of the students in your house. This is not an excuse for you to treat him as you usually do." Dumbledore said pointedly.

Snape sniffed and looked away. He knew he was unfair and unkind to the boy but he couldn't help it, the boy was so much like his father. Arrogant, spoiled and a rule breaker. Just like Potter senior. Except for the eyes…

"I do not appreciate that having Potter in Slytherin is treated as a form of punishment." Snape said stiffly.

"No my boy, that is not my intention. It is not a punishment; it is more like an experiment." Dumbledore said. "You feel Harry needs more guidance so I am giving you the opportunity to do so. Especially as this year he already has a threat against him."

"As it was two Ravenclaw's that Potter attacked perhaps he should be in that House." Snape suggested hopefully.

"Ah, but it is not Professor Flitwick who is arguing that the child needs more guidance." Dumbledore pointed out.

"I doubt Potter would be very happy to be in my house. He would have no friends." Snape pointed out.

"Perhaps he would make some." Dumbledore suggested.

Snape gritted his teeth. "Unlikely. And it's enough that I have to put up with that brat in my classes, I should not have to deal with him in my house as well."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Very well. We'll consider the matter dropped. However, I expect to hear no more complaints about Harry as I have given you a chance to help curb his impulsiveness."

Snape glared at the Headmaster. One of his few joys was complaining about Potter and now that was being taken away from him! "Perhaps there is some merit to your suggestion." He finally relented. With Black on the loose, Potter did need someone keeping a strict eye on him. "The boy needs to learn to think first before reacting. He also needs someone to make sure he does his schoolwork properly as he is a mediocre student at best."

Dumbledore gave him a knowing smile. "I should call for Minerva and tell her the situation. She may not be very pleased at first. Of course, she does count on Harry to win the Quidditch games." He quickly cast a patronus to send a message to the Deputy Headmistress.

Snape gave a smirk. "Yes, no Quidditch for the boy wonder. How will he ever cope?"

"Why couldn't he play Quidditch? He could be on the Slytherin team." Dumbledore suggested.

"We already have a seeker. Mr. Malfoy." Snape said though his mind was thinking if the Potter brat did play on his team, they could finally return to their winning streak. Hmm….

"You sent for me Albus?" Minerva stepped into the room and looked questionably between Snape and Dumbledore.

Snape listened with glee as Dumbledore told her of his little idea. The look on her face was priceless.

"Absolutely not Albus! Harry was sorted into Gryffindor and in Gryffindor he stays." Minerva said firmly. She nodded at Snape. "No offense Severus but I know how you feel about the boy. You and your students would just use this as an opportunity to be even crueler to the child."

Snape glared at her. "It is nice to see how little you think of me. In Slytherin we look out for own and Potter would be included in that if he were to be in my house."

"Sure he would." Minerva muttered, ignoring the furious look on Snape's face. "Harry stays in my house. There is no reason for him to be in Slytherin. It is not a suitable punishment for the fight this evening. A detention will be enough."

"Being in Slytherin is not a punishment!" Snape snapped at her. "There is nothing wrong with my house."

"I told you it was not a punishment Severus." Dumbledore said quietly. "Minerva, it is more of a learning exercise. I believe Harry could benefit from the experience."

"As well as be watched more carefully." Snape added with a sneer.

Minerva stiffened. "Are you implying I am not doing my job as Harry's Head of House?"

Snape met her gaze. "Why would I imply such a thing?" He said silkily.

Minerva narrowed her eyes. "How dare-"

"Enough." Dumbledore interrupted. "I have made my decision and was merely informing you Minerva, before I told Harry."

Minerva took a deep breath. "I see. Well then, I must insist that Harry still be a part of Gryffindor and stay as seeker. That way he will at least have _some_ happiness this term."

Snape struggled to control his temper. Yes, he did not like the boy but to keep eluding that he would treat Potter _that_ bad was grating on his nerves. Of course in her mind, all Slytherins were bad. "If he plays Quidditch this term it will be on my team not yours." He said smoothly. He had thought denying Potter Quidditch privileges for the term would be fun but this was better.

"Harry wouldn't play against his own house." Minerva said smugly.

"No he wouldn't. As Gryffindor wouldn't be his house." Snape said just as smugly. He smiled widely when she scowled.

"Stop you two." Dumbledore sighed. "Quidditch was supposed to be a friendly rivalry among the houses you know. But more important, it is time to let Harry know of our plans. I would appreciate it if you two would stay when I tell him. Minerva, I hope for you to lend your support to Harry and Severus I wish for you to assure him that his treatment in your house will be fair."

Minerva pursed her lips but nodded in acceptance while Severus crossed his arms across his chest and inclined his head.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said gratefully, hoping he wasn't making a mistake by doing this. He wrote down a quick note and then called for a house elf to give the message to Harry. And then they waited.

**HPHPHPHP**

"You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked when he entered the office. He saw that his Head of House and Professor Snape also there and wondered why Snape would be here. He gratefully sank into the seat Dumbledore gestured to. He really wasn't feeling well and really needed to get his hands on some bruising palm.

"Yes. The running away from home this past summer and causing a fight before the sorting feast has to be addressed Harry. The solution I have come up with is a little out of the box but I think it is worth trying." Dumbledore continued with a kind smile.

"So I'm not expelled?" Harry asked nervously. There was no way he was returning to the Dursley's.

"Of course not my boy." Dumbledore assured him. "For the first term of school you will be resorted. Into Slytherin."

Harry stared at the headmaster in shock. That was his punishment? Was Dumbledore insane? He would be killed in his sleep! "No."

"Harry,-"Dumbledore started.

Harry stood up, trying to ignore the wave of dizziness that came over him. "I know I messed up tonight but this isn't a fair punishment. You can't take my friends from me, especially now."

"Harry this isn't a punishment and it isn't permanent." Dumbledore said. "It is a learning experience for you and for the Slytherins as well."

"No. I'd rather be expelled." Harry said coldly.

"Mr. Potter that is enough." Professor McGonagall said firmly.

Harry shook his head. They couldn't do this. After the summer he had had, he needed to be with his friends, even if they didn't know the whole truth about how bad the Dursley's treated him. "I know I was out of line in how I spoke to you Professor McGonagall and I'm really sorry. Stretton and Page were bullying me and I just reacted. But this isn't fair." He put a hand to his side. "You are putting me with people who hate me and would gladly kill me, including the head of house."

"Watch it Potter." Snape growled. "If I actually wanted you dead I would have let you die your first year in that Quidditch match."

Harry looked away. That was another thing; he wouldn't be able to play Quidditch. He couldn't play during the summer as it was and he missed it. They were taking away everything he cared about. "Why are you doing this? You are taking me away from my friends, my house, and Quidditch. Yet you say this is not punishment?"

"You can still play Quidditch Harry, only on the Slytherin team. And it is just until Christmas." Dumbledore insisted. "Right Severus?"

"I'm sure something can be arranged." Snape nodded.

"Harry, please. Trust me." Dumbledore implored.

Harry shut his eyes for a moment. "I don't have a choice do I? It's this or I return to the Dursley's."

"Why did you run away from them Harry? You know why it is important for you to be there during the summer." Dumbledore said seriously. "I understand you were probably afraid after blowing up your Aunt but to run away-"

"He blew up Petunia?" Snape suddenly asked Dumbledore, looking interested. He knew the boy had run away from home after doing magic but had not been told what magic he did.

Harry was surprised that Snape knew his Aunt's name.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, his Uncle's sister."

Unless Harry was imagining it, Snape actually looked disappointed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said quietly. It's not like them knowing the truth would change anything.

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. Tomorrow morning you will join your new house at breakfast and your things will be moved to your new dorm."

"Potter, the Slytherin password is Callidus. That is only for you to know. If I find out any Gryffindors know it, you will have detention for the year." Snape glared at him.

"I won't tell anyone." Harry said as he returned the glare. "May I go now?" He really felt like he was going to be sick.

"Have a good night my boy." Dumbledore said with a gentle smile.

"Remember Mr. Potter, even if I am not officially your Head of House you may come to me with any issues you may have." Professor McGonagall said primly. She didn't acknowledge the scowl her colleague was giving her.

"Thank you. Good night." Harry nodded to all three adults and then left the Headmaster's office.

**TBC: **

**A/N: Please review! It would be a nice birthday present! =) I hope to have the next chapter up in a week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Thank you for the Birthday wishes and especially the reviews! They made my day! =)**

"You have got to be joking!" Ron said horrified. "They can't do that can they?"

Harry nodded wearily. "Even McGonagall is going along with it although she didn't look to happy about it."

Hermione looked shocked as well. "I don't know if Hogwarts has ever had anyone resorted before. I should look into it."

"Yeah, maybe it's against Hogwarts policy and then Dumbledore will have to change his mind." Ron said hopefully.

Harry nodded though he doubted it. Dumbledore would know if it was against policy and it obviously wasn't.

"I really can't believe they are doing this." Hermione said, worry in her eyes. "You with the Slytherins? Doesn't the Headmaster know that you don't get along? It will be them against you and that's not right."

"And Snape as your Head of House? He tries to make your life miserable just being your Professor imagine what he will do now?" Ron stared at Harry wide eyed.

"Gee thanks guys. You've really cheered me up." Harry tried to joke.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry! It's just, I'm worried for you. And what are we going to do without you in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked sadly. "We'll miss you."

Harry swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat. His friends meant everything to him. He had never had friends until he came to Hogwarts. And Harry knew there was no possible way he would ever make friends in Slytherin. They all hated him and from what he had heard, most were eager for Voldemort to return someday. He knew he would be bullied and hexed while he was in Slytherin and like most adults, Snape would look the other way. Or maybe Snape would join in, you never knew with the snarky Potion's Master.

"What about Quidditch?" Ron whined. "You're our best player! Maybe this wasn't Dumbledore's idea, maybe it was Snape's! To keep you from winning all the games!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you really think Professor Dumbledore would agree to a plan like that? No, it had to be the Headmaster's idea. I just don't see the point in it. It seems like an excessive punishment."

"According to Dumbledore, it is not a punishment." Harry sighed. "It's a learning experience." He added sarcastically.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Maybe it's a way to get different houses to get along? But still, to have it be you Harry…" She trailed off.

"Those snakes better not hurt you or else." Ron said determinedly.

Hermione was wringing her hands together nervously. "Oh, why did you have to attack those two Ravenclaws?"

Harry threw his hands up in frustration. "They attacked me first!"

"They didn't pull their wands out on you and that is what got you in trouble." Hermione pointed out.

"When do you have to move?" Ron asked.

"I have to have breakfast with the Slytherins and Dumbledore said my things would be moved to their dorms in the morning." Harry said glumly.

"Ugh." Ron said just as glumly. "You have to eat with them too?"

"He'll be a part of their house Ron. Of course Harry will have to sit with them at meals and in class too." Hermione looked just as dejected as the two of them.

"Geez the three of you are looking so glum-bum! What's wrong?" Fred and George sat next to them.

"You look like you got detention for life or something." George laughed. He paused. "Wait, did you?"

"Worse! Harry's been resorted!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Ron!" Harry hissed as the Gryffindors around them looked at them in shock. He hadn't wanted everyone to know yet.

"You've been resorted? Why? To where?" Dean demanded as he walked over followed by everyone in the common room.

"Slytherin." Harry braced himself for the chaos that was sure to happen. And it did.

"You're going to be in Slytherin!"

"They can't do that!"

"Is going to Slytherin the new punishment now?"

"I'd drop out if it were me!"

"What about Quidditch!"

Harry stood up and tried to get everyone to calm down. "It's um, an experiment Dumbledore is trying." He hedged. "And it is only for the first term and then I'll be back in Gryffindor."

"The Slytherins will kill you!" Neville Longbottom's eyes grew wide with fear. "Forget that. Snape will kill you!"

Murmured agreement went through the room. Oliver Wood stepped up with his arms crossed across his chest. "So you won't be able to play Quidditch for the whole term? How could you let this happen?!"

"I don't want this!" Harry yelled, startling the whole room. "You think I want to be in a house that completely hates me? And Snape is sure to be a total git about it!" He put his hand up to his head which was pounding once more and he felt like he was going to be sick again. "Gryffindor is my home and I'm being forced to leave it." He turned and started to go up to his dorm, stumbling a bit as another wave of dizziness hit him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in concern.

"I'm fine. I'm going to bed." Harry said, shaking his head a bit and continuing on his way. Hopefully he would wake up and find this was all a dream.

**HPHPHPHP**

Severus sighed as he left the common room after informing his Slytherins that Potter would be in their house for a term. They had been understandably shocked and upset. They, like he, took exception to that fact that Potter being put in Slytherin was being treated as a punishment. And that was how it would be considered by everyone no matter how Dumbledore had tried to spin it. Despite his personal feelings for the boy, he had been adamant to his snakes that while Potter was one of them he would be treated as a true Slytherin. That meant they would follow the Slytherin code which was that Slytherins stick together. They looked out for and protected their own and that would now include Potter. After all, if a house is divided it will destroy itself.

He had to admit he felt some sympathy for Potter. Not that he would say so to anyone but when he had been in school he would have not survived being made to live in Gryffindor for a day never mind a term. Well, except that he would have been in the same house as Lily. If only…

Snape made a stop at the infirmary before retiring for the night. He kept health records of all his Slytherins as many came from abusive homes. He always had them checked at the start of term. Now that Potter was one of his Slytherins he would need to add his file.

"Severus." Poppy said in surprise. "I was just about to leave for the night. Is something wrong? Are you sick?"

"No." Severus said. "I need Potters file for my records. I assume he has already been checked or has an appointment to as it is the start of the year?"

"No he hasn't. You are the only head of house that does that Severus." Poppy said as she summoned the file on Harry. "All I have are his records from when he has been admitted here from being hurt at school."

Severus took the file and glanced through it. They were of his times being hurt at Quidditch, when the brat when after the stone and chamber, when that idiot Lockhart vanished his bones but nothing from before Hogwarts. Severus wasn't that surprised that he was the only Professor that checked. He himself had come from an abusive home and he wanted to help the students who were like him.

"I would like a full history done tomorrow." Severus said.

Poppy nodded. "Tell him to come by after his last class. I'll run a full diagnostic."

"Thank you Poppy." Severus inclined his head and went to his quarters to finally rest for the night.

**HPHPHPHP**

When Harry woke up the next morning he was feeling worse. Probably nerves, he thought as he touched his left side. As he started to get ready he noticed his robes now had a Slytherin crest on it and his scarf that was hanging was now silver and green. He sighed. Not a dream then.

"Is it time to get up already?" Ron groaned as he buried his head in his pillow.

"Just think of the abundance of food waiting for you in the Great Hall." Harry said absently as he gathered his books into his bag. Reminding Ron of breakfast was the usual way he hurried along his friend in the mornings.

"Oh yeah!" Ron sounded more enthusiastic as he got up. "Oh yeah." He said more solemnly as he remembered that this morning Harry would be leaving Gryffindor. "Hey, maybe you can use your cloak and sneak back in here. You know the password so…"

"I thought of that but you know everyone in Slytherin will be waiting to get me in trouble. I better not risk it or I may have to stay all year in Slytherin." Harry said as he finished putting his shoes on. He stood up and immediately all of his belongings except what he was wearing and his book bag disappeared.

"Guess it's real." Ron said as he tied his red and gold tie. He wrinkled his nose a bit at Harry's green and silver one.

Harry grabbed his bag. "It's time to face the music. What happened after I left the common room last night? Did everyone calm down?"

"Yeah. Well, eventually. Most are angry on your behalf but some are well, angry that you are giving in and going to Slytherin." Ron stepped back and Harry's angry expression. "Their words not mine! There are just a few older students who think you should have given the Headmaster an ultimatum that you would either go home or stay in Gryffindor."

"I can't risk having to go to the Dursley's before I absolutely have to." Harry said flatly. "Believe it or not, I'd rather be in Slytherin."

Ron looked at him sympathetically. "Don't really blame you mate. At least you get to eat here no matter what house you are in." He brightened. "Think of it this way, you can lose Slytherin tons of points!"

Harry laughed. "Sure, cause that will go over real well with Snape."

Ron's face fell. "Oh, right. Don't want to get on his bad side. Well, you don't want to get even more on his bad side than you already are."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

Hermione met them at the bottom of the stairs, pity clear in her eyes. Most of the Gryffindors were looking at him the same way except for a few older students. He noticed Cormac McLaggen and Alexander Williams were glaring hard at him.

"We're sorry to see you go Harry." Percy Weasley said to him as he adjusted his Head Boy badge. "Don't worry, if you throw yourself into your studies the first term will go by fast."

Hermione brightened. "You can spend all of your free time in the library with Ron and me."

"All of our free time?" Ron repeated.

Hermione threw him a look. "It's the only way to be able to talk with Harry!"

Ron nodded slowly. "True."

The Gryffindors walked down together and Harry stayed silent as they entered the Great Hall. He looked towards the Slytherin table and saw many of them were glaring at him. He looked up at the Head Table and saw Dumbledore give him an encouraging smile. He darted his eyes over to Snape and saw him give a curt nod and then look pointedly towards the Slytherin table.

"See you guys later." Harry mumbled as he made his way over to the Slytherin table. _His_ table now. He could hear some Ravenclaws whispering as to why he was wearing a Slytherin crest. He ignored them and slid into the seat at the end of the table and kept his eyes averted. His side was throbbing, his head still hurt and he felt really hot.

"Good morning."

Harry looked up and into the dark blue eyes of the girl sitting across from him. The eyes were framed by her long blonde hair. Harry didn't know who she was but had noticed her last year. "Good morning." He said tentatively. For all he knew she was going to prank him or mock him.

"Welcome to Slytherin." She added.

"Thank you?" Harry looked at her questionably.

She frowned. "What?"

Harry fiddled with his empty glass. He hadn't bothered to put any food on his plate or drink anything. His stomach was still feeling funny. "Two things. First, why are you being nice to me?"

The girl huffed. "Maybe I'm a nice person?" She shook her head and then looked at him with her head tilted to the side. "Unless you are one of those people who think that no nice person could ever be in Slytherin. If that's the case, then I shouldn't have bothered."

"No, I'm sorry. It's just…well; no one has been nice to me from Slytherin. I thought…" Harry shook his head. He had assumed all Slytherins hated him since he was the boy-who-lived.

The pretty blonde relented. "True, you probably don't have many positive experiences with our house." She looked at him curiously. "What was the second thing?"

"I don't know your name." Harry said with a grin.

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me. My name is Daphne Greengrass. I'm a third year like you." She gestured to the girl sitting next to her. "This is Tracey Davis, also a third year."

"It's nice to meet you both." Harry said nodding towards Tracey. Tracey blushed a bit.

Breakfast was interrupted by Dumbledore who had stood and was tapping his glass to get their attention. "Good morning students! Welcome to another year of Hogwarts! To those who are starting their first year, we welcome you. A few announcements and then you may return to your meal. The forbidden forest is still off limits and our caretaker Argus Filch would like me to ask you not to track in dirt into the castle. We also have two new Professor's starting this year. I am pleased to announce that Rubeus Hagrid will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures!" Applause broke out over the announcement and Hagrid beamed. "And our new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor will be Remus Lupin, a former student of Hogwarts." Dumbledore continued. "A word of caution, Hogwarts also has Dementor's guarding the castle until escaped prisoner Sirius Black is caught. And lastly for the first term this year, Harry Potter has been resorted into Slytherin."

The room erupted into loud chatter and exclamations.

"He's got to be bloody joking!"

"What could Potter have done that was so bad he's now considered a Slytherin?"

"Poor Potter with those evil snakes!"

"Who wants to place a bet he won't survive the term?"

"Enough!" Dumbledore said loudly, his eyes not their normally twinkling self. "This is not a punishment and Mr. Potter will be quite safe in Slytherin I assure you."

Harry looked at Snape and was impressed with the look of loathing he saw the Potion's Master giving everyone in the Great Hall. If Harry had to guess he would guess Snape was mentally collecting names of those who spoke badly of Slytherin so he could hand out detentions later.

"Gee, I can sure feel the love. How about everyone else?" Daphne said sarcastically.

Tracey nodded in agreement. "I hate being stared at like they expect us to attack them or something."

"They're just jealous because we are the best house." Draco Malfoy informed them as he and Theodore Nott turned their attention to them.

"We're also smarter and more talented, of course they hate us." Theo quipped, causing Tracey to giggle.

"So Potter, you're a snake. Who would have ever thought?" Draco said with a smirk. "You better not try and sabotage us with the points Potter."

Harry decided not to mention that Ron had thought that would be a good idea. "I wouldn't do that." He said softly.

"Nice welcome Malfoy." Daphne said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why should I welcome him? He's not really a part of us and never will be. He's Potter, the boy-who-thinks-he's-so-great." Draco narrowed his silver eyes at Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes back. "You don't know a thing about me Malfoy so sod off!" He stood up and suddenly felt light-headed. He shook his head to clear it.

"Are you okay? You haven't eaten anything." Daphne said in concern.

"Why do you care Greengrass? He's a lion; they do anything to get attention." Draco scoffed.

"Shut up Malfoy. You're part of the problem of why Slytherin gets such a bad rap." Daphne lifted her head and stared Draco down.

"Whoa calm down everyone." Theo said with a quick look around. "We aren't supposed to draw negative attention or fight amongst ourselves."

"You guys are making our Head of House shoot us warning looks, knock it off!" Graham Montague, the Slytherin Quidditch captain and Head Boy hissed at them. "Sit down Potter!"

Harry sat and his hand went to his side again. He blinked his eyes as everything began to swim in front of him.

"What's wrong with you?" Theo asked with a curious look at Harry.

"I'm fine." Harry gave his programmed response.

"He hasn't eaten anything is what's wrong." Daphne put some eggs and toast on his plate. "Here. And don't worry, not everyone in Slytherin is like Malfoy here."

"Hey!" Draco protested. He gave Theo a dirty when he laughed. "It's not my fault most people are inferior to me."

"Get over yourself Malfoy." Tracey rolled her brown eyes.

Harry was amused and a little surprised that he wasn't being completely treated like dirt on the floor. Well, Malfoy's attitude was expected. They had never gotten along and never would.

Harry managed to eat a few bites of breakfast but could not manage much. He pushed away his plate and as he did a folded piece of parchment landed in front of him. Remembering the last time this happened Harry hesitantly opened the note.

Mr. Potter

Please report to the infirmary for a full check up that I insist all my Slytherins have. Madam Pomfrey will be expecting you after your last class.

Professor Snape

Harry's heart began to pound. He couldn't go to the infirmary! Pomfrey would find out he was wearing a glamour! And a full check-up? What all would that show? I can't go, Harry thought desperately. He'd have to skip it and hope Snape didn't press the issue. After all, it wasn't like Snape actually considered him a real Slytherin. He doubted the man would actually care if he went or not. And that was a good thing because Harry couldn't risk anyone finding out about his injuries, past or present.

**TBC: Please review if you get a chance! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**

Classes were interesting. Harry kept automatically going to sit with the Gryffindors and had to be reminded that he was a Slytherin now. He was ignored for the most part by his fellow housemates. Draco just kept sneering in his direction although Daphne and Tracey were nice to him. Theo just kept looking at him curiously and Vincent Grabbe and Gregory Goyle looked like they didn't know how to act around him. Harry was happy to see Ron and Hermione in some of his classes and they waved and smiled at him.

Potions class was a different experience. Harry had only just slid into his seat when Snape entered. Snape had stared at him and opened his mouth but then snapped it shut. He had then turned away from Harry and began class. Harry had resisted the urge to laugh as he knew that if he was still in Gryffindor, points would have been taken away from him even though he had technically been on time. It was the first time in a potion's class that Harry wasn't snapped at or ridiculed. It was actually a nice change.

After classes were over Harry met Ron and Hermione in the library. He ignored the fact he was supposed to be in the infirmary. He would fight tooth and nail to avoid it.

"How's it going so far?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Harry shrugged. "So far it's okay. I haven't been to the Slytherin Tower yet though. But breakfast and lunch weren't too bad."

Ron looked disbelieving. "You can tell us the truth. They were all horrible to you weren't they?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I met a couple of nice people. Draco was his usual self though. Although it seems that some of his housemates see right through him and don't think he's the greatest thing ever."

"Probably only Draco thinks that." Hermione said as she opened her Transfiguration text book. "He has to buy people new brooms for them to like him."

Ron and Harry snickered. The boys spent most of the time in the library playing chess although Harry couldn't concentrate as his vision once again blurred. He felt like he was starting to drift in and out of awareness and that was scaring him. His friends were concerned but he assured them it was just because he hadn't eaten much due to nervousness. When he left to finally go to his new Tower, his friend's watched him go with worry.

**HPHPHPHP**

When Harry arrived in the common room, he looked around remembering being here before with Ron last year when they thought Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin. Graham had showed him around and led him to his new dorm which was done all in dark green and silver.

"You'll be sharing the dorm with Draco, Theo, Vincent and Gregory." Graham said. He pointed to one bed neatly made. "That is yours. You should also be informed of the Slytherin Code."

"You have a code?" Harry asked curiously.

Graham nodded. "We stick together and protect our own. No fighting amount ourselves and if you have a disagreement with someone in the house you keep it in the Tower, never show it outside to everyone else. You're included in this now."

Harry had to admit that it sounded nice. He doubted any of the Slytherins would follow that code concerning him but it was nice that they had it. He wished Gryffindor had something like that. They tried to watch out for their own but it wasn't something official, like Slytherin has. He thanked Graham and checked that his belongings were there. After grabbing a text book to read he went into the common room and sat down, trying to ignore stares and whispers that were sent his way. After awhile most of the Slytherins drifted off to get ready for dinner and it was just Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Draco and Theo left in the common room.

"Is there a reason Mr. Potter that you were not at the infirmary?" Snape entered the common room and glared at Harry.

Harry inwardly groaned. He had been hoping Snape would think he had gone and that Pomfrey would be too busy to mention it. He couldn't let anyone know…

"I'm waiting Potter." Snape said impatiently.

"I'm not sick. I don't need to go to the infirmary." Harry finally said, staring down at his book.

"I told you, you spoiled brat, that all my Slytherins are required to have a full check-up regardless if they are sick or not. What part of my wording confused you, hmm?" Snape said sarcastically.

Draco smirked as he watched the exchange. Potter thought he was so special. At least Professor Snape would make sure he knew that he wasn't special at all.

"Nothing confused me sir." Harry said stiffly. "I don't want the check up."

"Too bad. It is my policy with my Slytherins." Snape gritted his teeth. The brat was infuriating.

"It's a good thing I'm not really a Slytherin then!" Harry shot back. He couldn't have that check up. If he did, everyone would know!

"Detention! You are lucky that I do not take points from my Slytherins." Snape shot back. A cruel smile formed. "Perhaps I will take points from Gryffindor since you still consider yourself one. A hundred points from-"

"No!" Harry stood up. He couldn't let that happen to Gryffindor. He took a shaky breath. "Please sir. I just don't…please." He looked up at Snape, pleading in his eyes.

Snape had to look away. _Lily's eyes_. "I will escort you now since I can't trust you to go on your own." Snape was curious as to why Potter was so against going. There was no way he had anything to hide as he was spoiled and coddled at home. All Snape could think was that he was doing it to get attention. Just like his father, Snape thought in disgust.

"Aw, poor baby Potty is afraid of the infirmary. I thought it was your home away from home, you end up there so much." Draco scoffed, causing Theo to laugh. Daphne was staring at Harry, her blue eyes narrowed in thought.

"Are you wearing a glamour Harry?" Daphne finally asked. It had been bothering her all day. She had known something was off during breakfast and lunch.

Snape looked at Harry in surprise. He stared for a moment and with a sinking feeling realized that Miss. Greengrass was right. Without remembering that they had an audience Snape withdrew his wand. "Finite Incantatem."

Harry shut his eyes as he felt the glamour fall away. He heard gasps of shock.

"Po-Potter?" Snape stepped forward in concern. The boy's face was bruised, eyes were glazed over, bruises on his arms, and he was very pale and much too thin. Snape couldn't believe he had missed this. I always know! He thought in shock. He could always see the signs even with students not in his house.

Draco couldn't believe it. Potter looked like he had been worked over but good. What in Merlin's name had happened to him?

Daphne was staring at Harry with her hand over her mouth. Who did this to him? He must be in so much pain and he didn't say anything, she thought sadly.

"Let's go to the infirmary Potter." Snape said quietly.

"I don't want everyone else to see. Please." Harry whispered, feeling humiliated. Now they knew how weak he really was. He would never live this down.

Snape nodded in understanding and replaced the glamour for the moment. He then led Harry out of the room.

"Was he beat up here? Someone in our house?" Theo wondered out loud.

"Or maybe someone from another house angry that he is here." Tracey suggested.

Daphne shook her head. "No, those bruises looked old. Several days, maybe even a week old. Which would mean-"

"His family." Draco said, still shocked. Was it possible? The boy wonder was abused?

**HPHPHPHP**

"There you are. My time is important as well you know." Poppy grumbled when she saw Severus lead Harry into her infirmary.

Snape threw her a glare. He made sure the infirmary had no one else in it and then waved his wand locking the doors and casting a silencing charm so that no could overhear. "Sit down Potter." He said. He took a deep breath and removed the glamour, not surprised when Poppy gave a gasp.

"What happened? Was he in a fight?" Poppy began waving her wand over Harry, running several diagnostics. A parchment began forming. "These happened before school started. What happened to you Mr. Potter?"

Harry stayed silent. "I fell." He finally said, wincing at how stupid that sounded.

"Of course. Because those injuries are consistent with a simple fall." Snape sneered. He had heard excuses like these many times before.

"Severus." Poppy murmured. The parchment had grown quite long. Her eyes widened. "I need to get several potions. Mr. Potter lay down now."

As Poppy began hurriedly gathering vials from her cupboard, Snape read the parchment that she had produced. Potter was bleeding internally, his spleen ruptured. How had the boy been able to keep going with passing out? His magic, Severus thought. If one was strong enough their magic would work to fix them if they were hurt or sick. Potter's accidental magic had been pulled forth and was trying to heal him.

Snape read the rest of the diagnostic. It was clear that Potter had been abused and neglected since he was a toddler. Severe malnutrition, dehydration, bruises, sprained bones, a broken arm, burns, cuts and currently bruises on his face, arms and side. His ribs were bruised and he had a high fever. Snape flicked his dark eyes up at Harry, who had laid down and was looking embarrassed. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Do not look embarrassed." Snape said flatly. He knew what to say to abuses students. But this was Potter. He was supposed to be spoiled and arrogant like his father. "The only ones who should be embarrassed are the ones who did this to you." And those who failed to notice, Snape finished silently. "Your relatives, I presume?"

Harry bit his lip and nodded, for the third time in his life admitting to the abuse.

Snape struggled to control his anger. He was furious at the boy's relatives, angry at Minerva for not checking her students, angry with Dumbledore for putting Harry with his relatives and obviously not checking up on him. But most of all he was angry at himself. He had promised to protect the boy for Lily. Despite treating Potter the way he did, he had done what he could to protect him at school. He had not thought that Potter needed protection at home.

"Can you tell me what caused these current injuries?" Snape asked as Poppy came back.

Harry hesitated. "The summer started out like usual."

Snape nodded. Meaning the usual abuse, he thought darkly.

Harry sighed. "But then I accidently blew up Aunt Marge. My uncle hit me. I ran away before Uncle Vernon could really make me pay for it. Then Fudge sent me back even though I told him and showed him the bruise on my face. He said there was nothing wrong with having strict guardians and that basically I deserved it and should accept whatever they do to me."

"What!" Poppy was lived as she returned lining up vials on the table next to Harry's bed.

Harry flinched slightly and without thinking Snape put his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Mr. Potter. No one is mad at you. What happened after that moron sent you back?"

Harry gave a faint smile as he drank the first vial Pomfrey handed him. "My side was already sore from Dudley punching me and Uncle Vernon punched me in the stomach and kicked me in the side." He began to feel very drowsy. "No food just some water…chores…was locked up for while...hit and slapped...no one believes...no one cares." Harry fell asleep.

Poppy's face was grim, her eyes glinted in anger. "He's bleeding internally Severus. His spleen has been ruptured. How he hasn't collapsed by now I don't know."

"His magic kicked in and is trying to heal him." Snape said quietly.

Poppy gave a deep sigh. "Of course. It's just been awhile since I've seen a case this bad. If he didn't have his magic Severus…"

"I know." Snape said. If it wasn't for the child's magic trying to help him, Potter would have succumbed to his injuries long ago.

"I can't believe I didn't see it!" Poppy said as she began working healing charms over Harry. "He's been in here enough the past two years, I should have done a full check up on him. I noticed he was very thin at the start of school but I figured it was because Hogwarts has such grand feasts that most children probably lose weight during the summer. But look at this!" She banished Harry's shirt where they could see more bruises and how thin the child was. "I can practically count his bones he is so malnourished."

Snape took a deep breath at the sight. This was completely unacceptable! "I believe his magic cast the glamour on him no doubt answering to his fear of people finding out. If he had had a full health check as a first year we would have known about the years of abuse."

Poppy nodded with a guilty look on her face. "I should just perform the scans even if their Head of House do not ask for it. I should insist to the Headmaster that it should be protocol!"

Snape remained silent. He never understood why he was the only Head of House that insisted on checking their student's full health. There were abused cases in every house though most did end up in Slytherin as they had to learn cunning skills to hide their abuse. Unfortunately most of his colleagues, like the Headmaster, had a hard time fathoming that parents or guardians would hurt their child in such a way. Poppy had finally seen the truth when he was a student and did her best to help him. She had informed Dumbledore and he had tried to help as well.

As Poppy healed the internal injuries on Harry repairing his spleen and spelling into him a blood replenisher, Snape picked up the bruise balm and began spreading it on the boy's face and arms. After Poppy finished, she helped him apply the balm to Harry's left side where it was a deep purple and his back.

Snape saw that once the bruises began to disappear there were scars on Potter's back. He gritted his teeth to hold back his anger and summoned a scar removal cream. He applied it gently and thoroughly until the marks slowly vanished. He summoned another potion. "I would like to start him on a nutritive potion." He looked at Poppy.

Poppy nodded grimly. "Yes, he will need to take that for awhile. He may need a stomach soother when he eats as his body is not used to food and it will take some time before he can eat a full meal."

Snape nodded and spelled the nutritive potion into Harry. "I will make sure his meals are catered to him as he will need to start with more bland meals."

"I'd like for him to stay the night so that I can monitor him." Poppy said as she spelled a fever reducer into Harry. "He will sleep through the night which is good as his body is still healing."

Snape nodded. "I need to speak with Albus. I'll come back and check on him in the morning. If anything happens let me know right away." He turned and swept away.

**HPHPHPHP**

"Hello Severus. How can I help you?" Albus asked when Snape entered his office.

"Potter." Snape said, finally let the anger he felt make his way known.

Dumbledore sighed. "It has not even been twenty-four hours. I thought you could hold out a little longer than that."

"Potter is in the infirmary." Snape said coldly. "I'm afraid you neglected to inform me that he was an abused child."

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore looked truly shocked.

"He's been abused." Snape said again. He held out the parchment that showed Harry's medical history.

Dumbledore read silently, his normally twinkling eyes growing dark. He had known that Petunia had not cared for Harry the way he had hoped but this…he had not expected this. He had completely failed the boy.

"Did you ever have Potter checked on as a child?" Snape demanded.

"Arabella lives across the street from the Dursley's. If she had seen anything she would have told me." Dumbledore said evenly.

"She would have seen what Potter wanted her to see. Children learn very quickly to cover the abuse." Snape said stiffly. He had learned to as child. How strange to have something in common with Potter. He just wished it was not this. Anything but this. "How often did she see him? Was she ever in his home?"

Dumbledore sighed regretfully. "No. She would occasionally babysit when the Dursley's went on vacation."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "They didn't take Potter on vacation? And that did not raise any questions?"

"I knew Harry wasn't being cared for the way I wanted. He was thin and small even for an eleven year old. But I assure you Severus I had no idea that he had suffered all this." Dumbledore looked every bit his age as he looked at Snape. "How is he?"

Severus sat down across from Dumbledore and ran a hand over his face. "Asleep right now. Poppy healed the internal bleeding and we applied bruise balm and scar removal to him. We spelled nutritive potion and fever reducer into him. He needs to gain weight and catch up on sleep." He looked at Dumbledore almost accusingly. "He said this latest…incident occurred after he accidently blew up his Aunt. He told Fudge why he didn't want to go back to his relatives, even showed him the bruise his Uncle had left on his face. Fudge sent him home anyway."

"I see." Dumbledore said quietly. "We were worried about Sirius being out there and Cornelius probably thought he would be safer with his relatives despite the bruise."

"You do not understand. It is very hard for a child of abuse to tell someone. Potter took the chance and not only did Fudge dismiss it, he apparently implied the boy deserved it!" Snape seethed.

Dumbledore looked surprised. "I am sure Cornelius didn't-"

"He will not return to his relatives." Snape cut in, staring at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "The blood wards-"

"Mean nothing if Potter is killed by his muggle relatives." Snape interrupted. "That is where this is leading. If his magic had not kicked in trying to heal him, he would be dead by now. I'd also wonder how strong those wards actually are if there is no love to sustain them. Lily gave her life for her son so he could live and be cared for. She would never stand for this! And neither will I."

"I'm surprised to hear you advocate so strongly for Harry." Dumbledore remarked. He realized that was a bad move on his part when the room practically shook with Severus's anger, his magic almost crackling around him.

"I made a promise on my life to protect that boy. I have not treated him kindly or liked him but I have protected him. I never stand for abuse for any child and especially not Potter. Not Lily's son!" Snape hissed.

Dumbledore stared back at him and then nodded. "I will need a guardian who is adequate for Harry. Someone powerful enough to protect him, to offer him strong enough protection that the blood wards did. Someone who can guide him, care for him and help him through his abuse. Someone who can truly focus on him. Unfortunately, I cannot think of someone who meets all of those requirements." He tilted his head. "Well, I can think of one person but I fear for my life if I ask him." Dumbledore kept a steady look on his Potions Professor.

Snape looked away. He should have known. The truth was he did meet the requirements. He was fully invested in seeing Potter stay safe and make it to adulthood. And if the Dark Lord did come back and war started again, he would do what it took to see Potter through it. He owed Lily that. He knew her heart would break if she knew all Potter had been through. That would mean though, that Snape would have to adjust his thinking about the boy. He had only let himself see Potter as James Potter junior as it made him feel better to take points and give unfair punishments. Was it petty? Of course it was but Snape never claimed to be perfect or even a good person. He had done horrible things in the past that he could never make up for. The only thing he could do now was honor his promise he had made in Lily's memory. The only true friend he had ever had and the only woman he had really loved. Her son was hurt and Snape had to do what he could to help him. The truth was as soon as he had seen that broken child who was bruised and battered, Potter had ceased to remind him of James. James had been spoiled and loved by his family and had not known pain or rejection.

Dumbledore had been watching him thoughtfully. "Of course if the person I am thinking of became Harry's guardian, then he wouldn't be able to do certain other duties that may come up in the future."

Snape stiffened. He knew that if the Dark Lord came back he would go back to spying. It was not something he wanted to do but he would do it to get information that would help protect Potter. How could he be Potter's guardian and a death eater?

"We do not know when Voldemort will come back. And Harry needs a guardian now. Someone who can also help train him to defend himself. I can work on other ways of getting information besides using you Severus." Dumbledore said quietly. He would have to work on getting another spy or find another way to get the information when it was time.

Albus knew he had already failed Harry in an unforgivable way. He knew Severus would protect Harry with his life as well as help him deal with the abuse he had suffered. His two boys would be good for each other. They both needed a family. It wouldn't be easy though, as they were both stubborn and in the last two years animosity had built.

Snape closed his eyes and Lily's beautiful face floated through. For you Lily, he thought. Always for you. He opened his eyes and looked at Dumbledore. "I'll do it. I will become Potter's new guardian."

**TBC: Please be kind I'm a little nervous about this chapter! =) And Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed, I enjoy hearing from you! Happy New Year! =)**

"It must be pretty bad if he stayed the night in the infirmary." Daphne said to Draco, Tracey and Theo the next morning as they sat in the corner of the Slytherin common room. They were the only ones who knew about Harry's condition.

Theo nodded. "The bruises looked pretty bad."

"He was so thin." Tracey murmured. "He also looked feverish."

Draco was quiet for a moment. He had hated Potter since he rejected his friendship the first day of Hogwarts. If he was honest with himself, he was jealous of him. Potter was so fawned over at school he had figured his family doted on him too. Draco had never been hit by his parents. His father could be cold and aloof and would lecture soundly if he thought Draco had brought shame to the Malfoy name in anyway but he had never hit him. His mother, though people thought the opposite, was much more warm in her affection for her son. While Draco feared disappointing his parents, he had never had cause to fear them. He knew many students in Slytherin and likely in other houses were not so lucky. But the boy hero? It seemed so unlikely. He wondered if Potter had fainted on the train because of his injuries. Draco felt an unfamiliar emotion. Guilt.

Daphne was also lost in thought. She had known something was off she just wished she had figured it out sooner. She had been through it herself although not to the degree Harry had. I hope he is okay, she thought worriedly.

"Breakfast is going to start soon." Theo said. "Maybe he'll be there?"

"I hope so." Daphne said as she followed her friends out of the tower.

**HPHPHPHP**

"How are you feeling today Mr. Potter?" Snape asked as he entered the infirmary. He had decided to wait awhile before telling Potter that he was his new guardian. The boy was going through enough as it was and needed time to learn to trust him. Not that I have made that easy, Snape thought with a sigh. None of this was going to be easy.

"I'm fine." Harry said automatically, wanting to leave the infirmary. Merlin, he hated the infirmary. He was so embarrassed that Snape knew the truth. That probably the whole school knew by now.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I'll ask again and I do not want that programmed response. How are you feeling?"

Harry stared at him with a bemused expression. "I feel better. No pain, actually. It's been awhile since I haven't felt any-"He shook his head. "I'm better sir."

Snape stared at him for a moment and again realized that this wasn't just Potter, James son but a child. A child who apparently was used to being in pain. "Breakfast finished a little bit ago. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I always starve my patients." Poppy came in and looked at Snape exasperatedly. She ran her wand over Harry and nodded in approval. "Your internal injuries have completely healed. All your bruises and scars have as well."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "My scars are gone?" His hand automatically reached behind him to his back.

"The scar removal cream I make is particularly advanced. The only thing it wouldn't work on would be unique curse scars." Snape told him, his dark eyes briefly looking at Harry's forehead. He tried to not look affected by the way Potter's eyes had lit up at the news that the physical scars of his abuse were gone. If only the internal scars of abuse were as easy to heal.

"Thank you sir." Harry said sincerely.

Snape was briefly taken off guard and simply nodded in return.

"Your fever is now gone. You will need to continue the nutrition potion however, every morning at breakfast until I or Professor Snape say otherwise." Poppy continued.

Harry nodded resignedly. "Yes Ma'am."

"You are free to leave Mr. Potter." Poppy said. "I do recommend that you rest all day."

"Thank you." Harry said in relief. He wondered if he could go to the Gryffindor tower to visit his friends.

"Head back to the common room Potter. Your housemates have been wondering where you have been." Snape ordered.

Harry gave a start at calling Slytherins his housemates. "Does everyone know?" His tone indicated that he assumed they did.

Snape shook his head. "When asked, I merely said you weren't feeling well. The only ones who know are Malfoy, Nott, Davis and Greengrass and all they know is what they saw." Snape hesitated. "I did inform the headmaster, as is protocol."

Harry shrugged. "He knew already didn't he? In the scheme of things, having some bruises doesn't matter."

Before Snape could reply to everything wrong with what the boy had said, Harry walked out of the infirmary.

**HPHPHPHP**

Harry reluctantly gave the password to the Slytherin common room wishing it was Gryffindor instead. "Callidus." He muttered and the wall formed a door which opened. He stepped in and was aware of looks being given his way.

"There you are." Pansy Parkinson said in a snotty voice. "Already separating yourself from us? Is Potty to good to be a Slytherin?"

"He's not a Slytherin." Blaise Zabini laughed. "It's a joke that he is here."

Harry looked at Blaise evenly. "That we agree on." He turned to make his way to his dorm when he was stopped by Daphne Greengrass.

"Are you all right?" Her blue eyes were looking him over in concern.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fine. I mean, better." He looked at her in confusion still having a hard time grasping that Slytherins were being nice to him. "You weren't actually worried were you? I kind of thought you guys would have told what you saw."

"Apparently you don't know us as well as you think you do Mr. Potter." Daphne countered. "Slytherins look after their own. And whether you like it or not, you are currently a Slytherin. I thought I explained this to you already."

"But everyone here hates me!" Harry protested. "For two years I have been taunted by Slytherins. And since I'm known for getting rid of Voldemort- "

Daphne flinched.

"Are you afraid of his name?" Harry asked in surprise.

Daphne nodded reluctantly. "I'm afraid he will come back someday."

"You are? I thought you would want him back. I mean, I figured all your parents were his followers and…I guess I thought-" Harry stammered, feeling foolish.

"That all Slytherins are evil?" Daphne finished. "No Potter. Not every student in this house wants to be a death eater. Some of us act a certain way in front of others because, well, we are expected to be the bad ones." She shrugged. "Even most of the Professors treat us differently."

Harry frowned. Honestly, he had not paid much attention to how Slytherins were treated by the teachers.

Daphne nodded. "I do have to wonder how they will treat you." Her face softened. "Have you had breakfast?"

Harry nodded. "Apparently I need to gain weight." He said with a grin.

"You do. You're a stick." Daphne informed him, though her tone was light and teasing.

"Ah Greengrass, showing your rude side." Draco drawled as he and Theo came to stand next to them.

Daphne stuck her tongue out. "Shut it."

"You look normal again." Theo stated. Draco cuffed him on the back of the head and Daphne glared at him.

"Oh sorry, I guess that came out rude." Theo said sheepishly.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He was still a bit wary as to why they were being actually nice to him though.

"I just mean that you show no signs of…being hurt." Theo explained with an apologetic look.

"It's amazing what potions can do. Almost like magic." Harry quipped.

Draco and Theo snorted while Daphne and Tracey rolled their eyes.

"Hmm maybe you should eat again. Daphne's right you do look like a stick." Draco said, eyeing him critically. Potter's clothes hung on him like a tent.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not hungry." And what do you care? He finished in his head.

"So do your friends know?" Draco asked bluntly.

This time Theo cuffed Draco on the back of the head.

"Really Draco, you are lucky we put up with you because," Daphne frowned. "Wait, why do we put up with him?" She asked Theo and Tracey.

Tracey shrugged. "No idea."

"His Mum sends him really good treats to share." Theo answered.

"I thank you for your kind words." Draco made a face. He looked at Harry a little hesitantly. "I just wondered if they knew since you three are so close. And if they did why didn't they…" Why didn't they tell someone? His mind finished.

Harry bit his lip. "They don't know." He admitted. The Slytherins looked shocked. "They know a little but not the worst of it. I didn't want to burden them." His eyes widened. "You won't tell them will you?"

"We aren't going to tell anyone. You're a Slytherin now Potter and we look out for our own." Theo said firmly.

Daphne was curious as to why Harry didn't want his best friends to know and opened her mouth to ask when she was interrupted.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Two younger girls joined the little group smiling brightly.

Harry's emerald eyes widened in alarm.

"We were just telling Potter that we are glad that he is feeling better." Daphne said smoothly. "He had a touch of the flu last night."

"Oh, I hate the flu." One of the girls, who looked like Daphne, nodded. "Glad you are feeling better Potter."

"Thanks." Harry managed to say. They're being too nice! His mind screamed.

"This is my little sister Astoria. She is in her first year." Daphne introduced. "And this is Tabitha Bainbridge, also in her first year."

Harry smiled kindly at them. "It's nice to meet you. Are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?"

Astoria nodded eagerly. She had blonde hair and blue eyes like her sister, yet her hair was a darker blonde and her eyes more of a pale blue. "I love it, it is so exciting! Although yesterday I had History of Magic and I almost fell asleep!"

Harry laughed. "Hate to tell you but that class doesn't get any better. It's a good place to catch up on homework though."

"I'm still so happy to be here. I hated having to wait to start Hogwarts. I wanted to come when Daffy did." Astoria beamed. She clearly looked up to her big sister.

"Tori!" Daphne hissed at her little sister, her face flushing with embarrassment. "I told you not to call me that here!"

Astoria blushed. "Oops, sorry Daff-Daphne."

Tracey and Theo were snickering while Draco and Harry had burst into laughter.

"Oh that's rich!" Draco gasped.

"I better never hear any of you say that name!" Daphne threatened. She glared at Draco who was laughing the loudest. "Understand me _Dray_?"

Draco returned her glare. "Don't call me that! Fine, I won't say anything."

Harry was quite amused and looked at Daphne. "Dray?" He mouthed.

Daphne grinned and nodded.

"Thanks for the laugh Astoria." Draco said with a smirk.

Harry noticed Astoria blush.

"Hey Potter, Professor Snape wants to see you in his office." Graham Montague called to him.

Harry made a face. "Great." He muttered. He looked at the group of people around him. "See you guys later."

"Harry." Daphne followed Harry to the door. "I know you have issues with Professor Snape, but in this situation trust him. Believe me, he wants to help."

"How do you know?" Harry asked his voice tense. Daphne just looked at him, her dark blue eyes a little sad. "Oh." Harry said as understanding hit him. He felt like an idiot. "Thank you Daphne." He gave her a mischievous grin. "Or should I say Daffy?"

Daphne scowled yet her eyes were amused. "Watch it Potter."

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he headed out of the common room.

**HPHPHPHP**

"Come in Mr. Potter." Snape gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Harry asked his tone wary.

"I take it you are still feeling well?" Snape asked, leaning back in his chair.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

"I know it has only been a day but are you finding it hard to settle in with Slytherin?" Snape asked, curious to how the child was fitting in. He wasn't naïve to think all his Slytherins would take the lecture he gave about accepting Potter into their house to heart but he was sure some of his students would. Despite what other's thought, he had some really good kids in his house.

"Better than I thought I would." Harry admitted. "I think I may have made some friends. Maybe."

Snape nodded, looking pleased. "I thought we should discuss more of what led to your injuries." Snape said evenly. He had never in years would have thought he would be having this conversation with Potter. "As well as injuries you had in your childhood." He tapped the parchment that detailed Potter's health history.

"We don't have to." Harry quickly said. "It doesn't matter."

"Actually it does." Snape countered. "What has happened to you matters a lot Mr. Potter. You indicated that the Headmaster knew about your relative's abuse. He knew your aunt and uncle weren't…caring for you the way he had hoped. But he did not know how bad it was."

"Or maybe he didn't want to know." Harry shrugged. He really didn't want talk about this.

Snape didn't say anything. The truth was he was still upset with Albus. The Headmaster should have made sure that Harry's muggle relatives were treating him properly. That was the problem with many muggle-born children unfortunately. Their parents or guardians grew to be afraid of their accidental magic and tried to beat it out of them or simply abandoned them. Snape knew Petunia had been jealous of Lily and her magic but when Albus had said she had taken in Potter he assumed that meant Petunia would revel in taking care of the boy hero of the Wizarding world. He remembered how Lily had told him that Petunia wanted to attend Hogwarts. He had assumed Petunia would view raising Potter as her chance to be a part of the world she had longed to be in as a child and therefore would have spoiled him. I should have checked as well, he thought regretfully.

"I would like to know. You are not the first student who has had these issues." Snape told him. "It's important to talk about it Mr. Potter."

Harry leaned back in his seat and sighed. "I really don't see how it would help. They hate me and made sure I knew it. That's all."

"That's all? They starved you and hurt for years. They caused cuts and burns and bruises. They caused internal bleeding. It also says here you had a broken arm when you were seven years old." Snape held up the parchment.

"Kids fall and break bones all the time." Harry said, his voice rising a bit.

Snape narrowed his dark eyes at him. He expected the defensive attitude. It was hard to control how he usually spoke to Potter however. It was a habit for him to snap at him. "Tell me about it." He said, working to keep his voice calm.

Harry stood up. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Tell me about the broken arm, the truth, and I won't ask anything else about it for the rest of the weekend." Snape bargained.

Harry sat down slowly, remembering what Daphne had said about trusting Snape. He would try but it was hard to imagine Snape being someone he could trust. Trusting any adults was a rare thing for him. "I was running away from my cousin and his gang and I ended up on the school roof. The teachers thought I climbed up there but the truth was I didn't know how I ended up there. My Aunt and Uncle knew and were furious. My Uncle-"He closed his eyes as the memories swam in his mind.

"Go on." Snape said softly.

"He yelled, called me a freak. He slapped me and I started crying." Harry's face turned red with embarrassment. "He got mad that I was crying and he grabbed my arm, shaking me and then threw me against the wall. Hard. There was a loud snap and my arm was really hurting. He then threw me into my cupboard and locked me in." Harry's eyes were slightly glazed as he was lost in the memory.

Snape longed to have two minutes alone with Mr. Dursley. Actually, one minute would be plenty. "Your cupboard?" He asked softly.

Harry nodded, still lost in thought. "Yeah, it was my room until-"Harry frowned. "Wait, you said all I had to tell you about was my arm."

"Oh, that's right I did." Snape said smoothly. "Thank you for your honesty Mr. Potter. Before you go there is one thing I would like to make sure you understand."

Harry had already stood up, anxious to leave. "What is that Professor?"

"Your relatives were wrong in how they treated you. You didn't deserve it. No child deserves it." Snape looked at him piercingly. "They are despicable for hurting you the way they did."

Harry simply stared at him.

Snape turned his attention to the papers on his desk. "You may go now Mr. Potter." He still didn't feel it was time to tell Potter about his change of guardian. Besides, he still had to get the Dursley's to sign the right papers. He was personally looking forward to that visit.

Harry hurried to the door but then stopped short and turned around. "Thank you sir." He disappeared out the door.

Snape stared at the shut door for a moment. It was not much but it was a start.

**TBC:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it!**

After his meeting with Snape, Harry realized it was lunchtime and headed to the Great Hall. He was stopped as soon as he entered.

"Where were you last night? We didn't see you at dinner!" Hermione said anxiously, her eyes scrutinizing him.

"What did those slimy snakes do?" Ron wanted to know with a scowl on his freckled face.

Harry gave a little sigh and then shot them a reassuring smile. "No one did anything. I'm fine. I just felt a little sick last night. Touch of the flu or something." He said casually. He hated lying to them but it was hard to tell the truth after two years of hiding it from them.

"Oh." Hermione said sheepishly. "Sorry. We were worried."

"It's okay." Harry smiled. "How are you guys?"

Ron shrugged. "It's weird without you mate."

"We miss you. Everyone has been asking how you are." Hermione added.

"Almost everyone." Ron practically growled.

Harry looked between the two of them in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It's no big deal Harry. The situation is just still new." Hermione said.

"Ahh." Harry nodded. "I take it McLaggen and his friends still think I should have dropped out of school instead of being put in Slytherin?"

Ron and Hermione's uncomfortable look was enough to answer his question. "It's okay; I don't care what they think." He assured them. "Actually there are some nice people in Slytherin."

Ron shook his head sadly. "I knew this would happen."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione hedged. "Ron is worried, and so am I, that you may be tricked by them. You believe the best in people Harry and-"

"Don't trust them. There is no best in them." Ron interrupted. "Don't let them make a fool of you. We don't want you to get hurt."

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry. I am still wary of them but I believe some are nice. I think I might even be making some friends."

Ron's expression showed what he thought of that statement but before he could say anything Dean and Seamus joined them.

"Hey Harry!" Dean thumped him hard on the back and Harry automatically winced a little before he remembered he didn't hurt anymore. He didn't have scars anymore. Well, except for his lightning bolt scar.

"Are you allowed to sit with us? You deserve a break." Seamus said.

"I doubt it. I think I'm supposed to get used to my new house." Harry answered. How could he explain that it was actually a little easier to be around some of his housemates then them now because they knew the truth about him?

"Hi Harry! Are you on your way to our table?" Astoria asked as she stopped by him, Tabitha next to her.

Before Harry could answer, Dean interrupted her. "You shouldn't interrupt snake!"

"Dean!" Harry glared at him and then gave Astoria a reassuring smile. "I'll be right there. Will you save a spot for me?"

Astoria, whose face had fallen at Dean's words, perked back up. "Sure! Come on Tabitha!"

Harry turned back to Dean. "She's eleven. You don't have to be mean to her."

Dean shrugged. "A snake is a snake. They're all like Malfoy aren't they?"

"No, they aren't." Harry answered shortly. The truth was he didn't know who Malfoy really was. He had so far been decent despite having something to use against him.

"Harry's right. You shouldn't be mean like that to a first year." Hermione frowned.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm getting hungry." Harry said, offering his friends a smile and heading to the Slytherin table. He smiled when he saw that Astoria had indeed saved him a seat. Daphne was sitting with her and gave him a concerned look when he sat down.

"Astoria looked upset when she was with your friends." Daphne commented as she handed Harry a plate.

"That one boy was rude to her." Tabitha volunteered.

"Which boy?" Daphne demanded.

Tabitha pointed Dean out and Daphne frowned. "What did he say Tori?"

"It's nothing Daphne." Astoria said, uncomfortable now that several of the students sitting around were listening to them.

"I'd like to know too." Draco scowled in Dean's direction.

"He called her a snake and said she shouldn't interrupt." Tabitha once again answered for Astoria.

Astoria shrugged. "We are snakes. It's our symbol like there is a lion."

Draco sighed. "Yes, but he didn't mean it in a good way."

"It's okay. Harry stood up for me." Astoria said happily.

Daphne shot Harry a look of gratitude. "Thank you." She said quietly. She lowered her voice to where only Harry could hear her. "I was actually hoping Tori would be sorted into a different house. I didn't want anyone being mean to her simply because she is a Slytherin." She shot a fond look in her sister's direction. "She loves to read so much I thought she would be in Ravenclaw."

"I wonder if the sorting hat gave her a choice." Harry mused, thinking of his own sorting.

Daphne shot him a surprised look. "I don't think the sorting hat does that." She paused. "Does it?"

Harry shrugged one shoulder. "It did with me."

"Really? I would very much like to hear that story." Daphne said as she put a sandwich on her plate. She frowned at Harry's still empty plate. "What do you want to eat?"

Harry glanced at the food on the table and even though all summer he had dreamed of Hogwarts food he now felt a little sick at the thought of eating. Before he could decide food suddenly appeared on his plate. It was porridge with fruit on top and a glass of milk. Harry looked at the food in surprise and then lifted his eyes up to the Head Table. Snape was watching him and gave him a nod.

Harry cautiously took a bite of the porridge and to his surprise it went down easy. It had a hint of honey and cinnamon in it yet was not heavy. It tasted good and as Harry ate small bites he was happy that his stomach was not protesting it.

Daphne seemed satisfied that he was eating and returned to their conversation. "So, tell me about your sorting." She looked thoughtful. "It took awhile, if I remember correctly."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. The house it mentioned I didn't want to be put in so it finally sorted me into Gryffindor."

Daphne put her sandwich down. "A house you didn't want to be put in? Don't tell me…Slytherin? You were supposed to be put in Slytherin?" She looked shocked.

"If I was really supposed to be put here in Slytherin it would have wouldn't it? It wouldn't change its mind just because of me begging it to." Harry said. That probably came out pretty offending, he thought guiltily.

However, Daphne began laughing. "I can't believe it! You were supposed to be here all along!"

"No, I'm a Gryffindor." Harry insisted. "It's just the hat said I could be great here or something like that. But I had met Malfoy and he reminded me of my cousin so I didn't want to be in the same house as him."

Daphne glared in Draco's direction. "Prat." She sighed. "Draco _is_ conceited but he is not as bad as he acts to the other houses."

"Really? Because he called my friend Hermione a mudblood last year." Harry said frowning as he remembered how hurt Hermione had been.

Daphne's eyes widened. "He shouldn't have done that. Not only is it a horrible word but if Professor Snape heard about it, Draco would have gotten into big trouble."

"I thought Slytherins didn't get in trouble with Snape. I mean Professor Snape." Harry corrected himself. He had noticed that the Slytherins appeared to really respect their Head of House.

"Of course we do." Daphne rolled her eyes. "You're still new so you just haven't seen it yet. When he addresses us at the beginning of the year he says he does not take points or issue punishments in public due to house loyalty as well as he knows Slytherins aren't always treated fairly. But he will scold, lecture and give detention in private."

Harry paused just as he was about to take another bite of porridge. "Seriously? I honestly thought-"

"Professor Snape is one of the strictest Professors in Hogwarts. What did you think; he would let his house run wild with no repercussions?" Theo asked as he had overheard the last part of their conversation.

Yes! Harry wanted to shout. "Okay, why would he get mad at a student for saying mudblood?" He whispered the last word.

"Being a Slytherin does not mean taunting others or name calling. It demeans you and makes you look weak. We are supposed to show we are smarter and more cunning than that." Theo said automatically.

Harry made a face. "Well, not everyone follows that. Plus Professor Snape taunts other students and calls them dunderheads." Among other things, Harry thought ruefully as he remembered all of the insults that got written on his essays.

"Professor Snape is strict and snarky but he also teaches one the most dangerous subjects and he has a roomful of students he has to try and keep an eye on. One wrong ingredient added or the heat turned up too high on a potion and it could explode. Never mind that there are students who goof around in his class and could cause a lot of damage. If students are afraid of him already, there is a better chance that they will behave in his class." Draco interjected as he moved over to their side of the table.

Harry made a face. "You mean like students who throw the wrong ingredients into someone else's cauldron?" He gave Draco a pointed look. Theo also looked a little sheepish.

"Seriously? Blimey Draco you are lucky Professor Snape didn't catch you doing that!" Daphne exclaimed, shaking her head. Boys, she thought.

"He did." Theo muttered. "Towards the end of last year."

Harry eyes widened. "He did? What did he do?"

Draco looked embarrassed. "Lectured us for a half hour on how irresponsible we were being and how Slytherins knew to be smarter than how we were acting. Then he assigned lines."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Harry commented. So Slytherins did get off easy, he thought triumphantly.

"A thousand lines with each one being the size of a paragraph doesn't sound too bad? And it had to be done by the next morning along with our usual homework?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Harry's mouth dropped open.

Draco sniffed. "Trying to catch flies Potter?"

Daphne laughed. "I told you Harry, the only thing Professor Snape doesn't usually do is take points from us. Although I heard from some of the older kids that he has in the past though it is rare."

Huh, Harry thought. Looks like many of his perceptions of how the Slytherin house was run was being proven wrong.

Suddenly the Slytherin table quieted down. Harry looked up in confusion and saw Ron and Hermione approaching them.

"Don't tell me that because we are forced to have Potter we have to put up with _them_ too?" Pansy glared at the approaching Gryffindors.

"Weasel and the –" Blaise started to say before Harry stood up.

"Watch it Zabini!" Harry snarled. He turned to his friends.

"We were wondering if you were coming to the library with us." Hermione said to him. She glanced at the Slytherin table.

"Sure." Harry said as he picked up his book bag. "I'm done eating." He hadn't been able to eat the whole bowl of porridge but had managed a decent portion of it.

Ron grimaced as he looked at Harry's bowl of food. "Ew. Since when do you eat porridge?"

"Um, I just thought I would try it. It was pretty good actually." Harry hedged. "Does anyone else want to come to the library with us?"

Ron looked shocked that Harry was asking the Slytherins if they wanted to come along and Hermione looked a little surprised too. She recovered quickly and nodded. "We were going to work on our transfiguration essay if anyone wants to join us."

Daphne and Tracey looked at each other and then Daphne nodded. "Sure, we'll be there. I was planning on helping my sister with her potions essay so we will meet you in the library in a few minutes."

"Aww I don't want to do homework today. It's Saturday!" Astoria complained.

"Tori, you said you needed help. Have you even started the essay yet?" Daphne asked her sister.

"Well, no." Astoria admitted.

"It's due Monday right?" Daphne continued.

Astoria bit her lip. "Yes."

"You will want to get started on it today. Do you really want to risk Professor Snape's wrath if you do not have it ready to hand in? Or if you hand in a substandard essay?" Draco interjected, reasoning with the first year.

Astoria's eyes widened as she looked at Draco. "No, that would not be good. I'll do the essay today."

Draco smiled at her and Astoria's cheeks turned pink. "Very good." Draco said approvingly.

"Why does she listen to him and not to me?" Daphne grumbled as she stood up from the table.

Harry snickered. "You're just her sister. Draco is a _boy_." Harry grinned widely at Daphne's expression.

"No she can't have a crush on him!" Daphne looked horrified. "She's only eleven!"

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned at Ron and Hermione. "Exactly. She'll get over it."

"If you like we can write her an essay on all the things wrong with Malfoy. It would probably be a million page paper." Ron offered with a glare in Draco's direction.

Hermione rolled her eyes and began pulling Ron away from the table. "Finally we have found a subject Ron doesn't mind writing about." As they walked away she looked over her shoulder at Harry and Daphne. "We'll see you in the library!"

"They seem nice." Daphne said in a slightly surprised voice as she, Tracey and Harry left the Great Hall.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't they be? Don't tell me you believe Gryffindor's can't be nice."

Daphne flushed a little. "I guess I haven't really gotten to know any Gryffindors." She admitted. "I've made friends with a few Ravenclaws but that's it. Usually when the other students see Slytherins they either look at us suspiciously or whisper or just plain ignore us." She shrugged.

"I've experienced the same thing." Tracey nodded.

"Ron and Hermione are brilliant friends." Harry said loyally. "They've been with me through a lot. I think you two would get along with them."

Daphne brightened a little at his statement. "I need to get a couple books from my dorm. We'll meet you in the library."

Harry watched them go and then turned to continue his way to the library when he was brought up short. Standing in front of him was Professor Snape.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Did I hear Miss. Greengrass correctly? You are on your way to the library? And to study no less?"

Harry gave a tiny scowl. "I study. What's so strange about me going to the library?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at the child. "Did I say it was strange Mr. Potter? And mind. Your. Tone." He said menacingly.

Harry averted his eyes. "Sorry." He muttered.

"What was that? Speak up Mr. Potter and please show me the respect of looking me in the eye." Snape glared at him. Insolent brat, he thought. Or a child who expects nothing but ridicule from me, he amended to himself.

Harry lifted his eyes to meet Snape's. "I'm sorry." He said more audibly.

Snape nodded. "I did not mean to imply that you do not study Mr. Potter. I was merely pleased that you appear to be getting along with your housemates and are studying with them."

"Oh." Harry said embarrassed that he had reacted the way he did. "Ron and Hermione are going to be there too. There's not, uh, any rules against spending time with people from different houses is there?"

"Of course not." Snape rolled his eyes. "You are not restricted from seeing your Gryffindor friends as long as you take the time to get to know your new housemates which you appear to be doing." He looked at Harry critically. "Were you able to eat all your lunch?"

"Not all of it but most of it. Why did the porridge appear in front of me like that?" Harry asked.

"I knew your stomach would need time to be able to handle regular food again. You will notice that at each meal food will appear to you that will be gentler on the stomach." Snape informed him. "And at your breakfast your nutrition potion will appear. I expect you to take it. If anyone asks about it who you do not want to know what it is simply tell them it for a vitamin deficiency which it is, partly."

Harry nodded. "Thank you sir." He hesitated. "You're being nice!" He blurted out.

Snape's eyes widened and he looked around. "I am not! And do not say that out loud Potter, I have a reputation to uphold."

Harry bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh. "Sorry. I just meant you're being decent."

"I am your Head of House and am just fulfilling my responsibility towards you." Snape said stiffly. He turned on the spot and stalked away, his robes billowing out behind him.

Harry sighed. Responsibility. That would be the only reason an adult would act like they care about him. Still, it was more than the Dursley's had ever done for him. He continued on his way to the library, ready to spend some time with his friends.

**HPHPHPHP**

Snape went to his quarters and poured himself a half glass of brandy. He knew he shouldn't have reacted so unfeeling to Potter but he didn't know how to be anything else towards the boy. Even with his own students in his house he kept a slightly cold demeanor. With the students he helped who were like Potter he made sure he did what he could to help them but he was not a warm comforting person. However, as he was now Potter's guardian he would have to change that. Guardian to James Potter's son, he groaned to himself. Guardian to Lily's child, another voice in his head whispered.

Snape lowered himself onto his sofa and slowly sipped his drink. He let himself get lost in thoughts of auburn hair and a gentle laugh, two kids talking of their hopes and dreams for the future. For her, he would try harder.

**TBC:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and adds! =)**

Studying in the library did not end up well. It started out fine with Ron and Hermione working on transfiguration and Daphne helping Astoria with her potions essay. Harry was working on his own potions essay and when Draco and Theo and Tracey entered the library, they sat with them and began working on their homework too. Harry had been surprised when Draco actually helped him with his essay.

"Don't just say that the potion has to be green when brewed correctly, it has to be a bright green." Draco informed Harry after he had glanced at his essay. "If the Shrinking Solution is even the wrong shade it can be very poisonous."

Harry gave him a bemused look and then changed the wording in his essay. "Thanks." He muttered, still not trusting that Malfoy would be helpful without an ulterior motive.

Theo snickered. "I heard last year a student did the Shrinking Solution and it was a very dark green. He actually tried it before Professor Snape could stop him!"

Tracey laughed. "What did he try it on?"

"His partner!" Theo laughed harder. "She shrunk to where she could fit in your pocket! Professor Snape apparently yelled at him for like fifteen minutes while he made the potion to restore her. He then took five hundred points and gave the guy detention for a month! He also had to write an eight foot essay on the dangers of the Shrinking Solution."

Ron looked up, his eyes wide. "Whoa! I've never heard a punishment being given out that was so harsh! It must have been a Gryffindor" He rolled his eyes, clearly believing that Snape would only punish a Gryffindor like that.

Theo narrowed his eyes at the red-head. "Actually, it was a Hufflepuff. A clearly foolish Hufflepuff who didn't catch on that potion making can be dangerous. His lab partner could have died or been stuck that size forever."

"Oh." Ron looked back down at his homework.

"I can't believe a student would do that, it's so dangerous!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's lucky he wasn't expelled!"

"He probably would have rather been expelled. Can you imagine having to face Professor Snape in class every week after pulling that stunt?" Draco asked as he focused on his text.

Hermione looked surprised that Draco had commented on something she said without insulting her. She exchanged a look with Ron and shrugged.

Ron looked at Draco warily. "Why are you sitting with us? Ow Hermione!" He complained when she hit his arm.

"Don't be rude!" Hermione hissed.

Draco snorted. "Interesting that it is the pure-blood that is rude and the mud- Ow!" Draco glared Daphne.

"Don't you dare say it." Daphne threatened.

"Why wouldn't he say it? He's a Slytherin and they look down on muggle-borns." Seamus said from behind them. Dean and Neville were with him. "They also look down at half-bloods. And people they consider blood-traitors."

"They're evil so why are you sitting with them?" Dean frowned at Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"We are not evil!" Astoria protested, looking hurt.

"Quiet snake!" Dean glared at her.

Harry stood up. "That's enough. What is with you? You do realize you are bullying a first year right?" His green eyes flashed angrily.

Dean opened his mouth and then closed it, looking a little ashamed. "Sorry." He said looking at Astoria.

Astoria smiled brightly. "It's okay."

Draco sighed. "She's too forgiving. You really need to work on that." He said to Daphne.

Daphne simply rolled her eyes and watched as her sister went back to doing her essay. Her little sister really did have the kindest of hearts. She looked at Harry. "Thank you. Again."

Harry nodded and then looked at Dean and Seamus. "You guys are welcome to join us if you can be civil. I mean, if Malfoy can pretty much manage it then you should be able to as well."

"Hey!"

Harry ignored Draco and kept his stare on his friends. Neville had already settled in beside Hermione and was taking out his Herbololgy text.

Dean and Seamus hesitated. "Well-"

"This is ridiculous! Snakes and lions cannot be friends! You are making Gryffindor look weak." Cormac McLaggen interjected as he stopped by the table. "Are you two real Gryffindors or not?" He demanded looking at Dean and Seamus.

"Of course we are!" Dean exclaimed. He glanced at Harry. "Sorry Harry. We'll talk to you when you are back in Gryffindor."

Cormac snorted. "Please. Potter doesn't deserve to return to Gryffindor. If I was told I had to spend some time in Slytherin I would have gone straight home instead. If you were a true lion you would have. You want to be respected again Potter? Tell Dumbledore that you either return to Gryffindor now or go home." He gave Potter a disgusted look and left with Dean and Seamus following him.

Harry stared after them and realized he was shaking by the mere suggestion that he go home. What if other people started wondering why he was so adamant that he not return to his relative's? What if they figured out-

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "Don't let what McLaggen said upset you."

"Yeah, he's a jerk anyway." Ron added, wondering why Harry seemed so upset.

Harry looked briefly at his friends and then looked away. "I think I still have a touch of the flu. I'll see you guys later." He mumbled and then walked as fast as he could out of the library. He heard Daphne call after him but he didn't stop. He felt pathetic and wanted to hide.

**HPHPHPHP**

Harry went to the owlery and visited Hedwig. She hooted happily when she saw him and he spent an hour petting and talking to her. He had brought up some treats for her which he also shared with some of the other owls that were there. He knew it was dinnertime but he wasn't hungry and didn't feel like facing anyone. Looking out to the grounds he squinted when he saw a dog. At first he thought it was Hagrid's dog Fang but it looked smaller than Fang. He blinked and then the dog was gone and he wondered if he imagined it. He stayed up in the owlery for a little while longer, lost in thought. When he finally headed back down he heard whispering from the portraits as he walked. He stopped and looked at them curiously. "What?" He asked a portrait which contained an old fashioned looking Wizard holding a book.

"Your professors have been looking for you young man." The man sniffed. "You should hurry to your dorm."

"Um, okay." Harry continued on to the Slytherin dungeons. He came to a stop when he saw the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost. He had never talked to him before and had always been a little scared of the ghost covered in what looked like silver blood.

"There you are." The Bloody Baron said and his voice was low and raspy. "Your Head of House has been looking for you. Several of your housemates have been worried as well."

Harry was confused. What was the big deal? "Okay. Um, thank you sir." He hurried and said the password quickly and entered the common room. Several students were there, including Pansy and Blaise and Millicent Bulstrode.

"He made it back in one piece. Too bad." Blaise snickered.

"Once again showing his need for everyone's attention." Pansy added.

Harry ignored them and continued walking through the common room. He yelped in surprise when something barreled into him.

"Harry you're okay!" Astoria looked up at him and beamed. "We were worried!"

Harry put an arm around her. "You were? Why?" He looked up and gulped a little when he saw Daphne, Theo and Draco coming towards him with glares on their faces.

"What's the problem?" He asked weakly as Astoria stepped back.

"Where in the world were you?" Daphne demanded and Harry noticed her eyes appeared a darker blue than normal. She's even pretty when she's angry, he thought absently.

"You know, we are aware that a murderer is after you." Draco frowned. He still couldn't believe that he had felt actual concern for Potter.

"Yeah and then you disappear for hours." Theo added.

"How did you know about Black being after me?" Harry asked curiously. Except for Ron and Hermione he didn't think any of the other students knew he may be the reason Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban.

Draco sighed. "My father. He works in the ministry, you know, and was aware that they were taking precautions in case Black comes here looking for you."

"Is that where you were? Escaping from Sirius Black?" Astoria asked eagerly.

Harry laughed. "No. I was in the owlery."

"This whole time?" Daphne looked exasperated. She shook her head. "I forgot that you had an owl."

"We thought you were hiding in Gryffindor Tower." Theo said.

"Potter." Graham walked up to them, looking serious. "Professor Snape said as soon as you came back to go to his office. I would have a darn good excuse for being missing for several hours if I were you."

Harry felt his stomach swoop at the thought of facing Snape. "Okay. Thanks."

"Oh and Potter." Graham added before Harry left. "I want to talk to you about something when you get back. Assuming that you are still in one piece that is." He smirked.

Seeing the looks of pity on everyone else's faces didn't help to calm Harry's nerves. When he got to Snape's office door he hesitated. He wasn't looking forward to facing Snape's wrath, that was for sure. Although he didn't see what the problem was.

Harry tentatively knocked and winced at the sharp, "Come in!"

As soon as Harry entered the Potion Master's office Snape flew at him and was looming over him with a severe look on his face. "Foolish and inconsiderate child! Where were you? How dare you take off and not even let one person know where you were going. Do you have any sense of responsibility boy?" Snape snapped, his voice filled with anger.

Harry flinched at the anger and the word boy, stepping back and pressing himself against the wall. He stared at Snape with wide eyes, unable to say anything.

Snape saw the fear in those green eyes and immediately backed away a few steps. He was angry and had no problem with Potter knowing that but he had not intended to strike actual fear into the boy. He had been worried when Potter had not shown up for dinner in the Great Hall and when he asked his Slytherins, no one knew where he had gone after the library. He had then questioned the Gryffindor table much to their displeasure. When no one had admitted to seeing Potter he had started alerting the professors, ghosts and portraits. He had started searching himself until a portrait informed him that Potter was on his way to the dungeons. He then told his Head Boy to tell Potter to come to his office. He had figured he would need a few moments to calm himself. Apparently he needed more time.

"Sit down." He said, struggling to keep from still yelling. Knowing of Potter's past, he knew he couldn't come across too aggressive. He would make sure the child was aware of the errors he had made tonight though. He was also curious as to why when he had said the word _boy_ Potter had acted like a deer in headlights.

Harry sat down, keeping his eyes on Snape warily until the Professor sat down behind his desk.

"Why were you not at dinner?" Snape asked as he gave his charge, not that Potter knew that yet, a hard stare.

"I wasn't hungry." Harry answered softly.

"I believe Madame Pomfrey and I told you that you needed to gain weight. Obviously that would mean you are not to skip meals. You will eat three meals a day Mr. Potter no excuses. I do not care if you are not hungry or not, you will still eat something." Snape said in a tone that meant business. "You are malnourished and will not be healthy until you get your weight up. Do you understand?"

Harry bit his lip and nodded. He had never had anyone be angry because he skipped a meal before. Usually it was the opposite. "I understand sir."

Snape nodded. "Where were you?" He asked again.

"The owlery. I got upset…um" Harry paused, not wanting to complain like a baby about the altercation in the library. "I wanted to be alone. I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"You didn't think it would be a big deal." Snape repeated slowly. "I do not know how things are run in Gryffindor but in Slytherin not one of my students just takes off without telling someone where they are going first."

Harry frowned. "It's not like I left the grounds or went somewhere forbidden." He pointed out with just a hint of defiance in his voice.

Snape's dark eyes narrowed. "I would consider watching my attitude Mr. Potter. You are on thin ice as it is." He hissed.

"I don't get what I did wrong!" Harry protested. "I'm sorry I skipped dinner okay? I won't skip a meal again. But I was only in the owlery!"

Snape gritted his teeth. The child was simply infuriating! How did he not understand what he had done wrong? Of course, what experience had Potter really had with being accountable to an adult? Snape knew that Minerva cared about her lions but with her deputy headmistress duties as well as teaching, she didn't seem to have many rules for her Gryffindors or keep tabs on them as well as she should. After all, Potter had almost gotten himself killed the past two years. He wandered around the castle anytime he wished. Yes, Minerva may care but she tended to turn a blind eye towards misbehavior and irresponsibility. He remembered that from his days as a student.

Of course Snape knew he was at fault as well. Potter did not know about the guardianship or about Black. He also hadn't properly gone over the rules of the Slytherin House as he had been distracted with finding out about Potter's abuse.

"I'm sure you heard about the escaped murderer Sirius Black?" Snape asked calmly. "He is of course the reason the Dementors are surrounding the school. The reason the ministry believes he may come here is-"

"I know." Harry said flatly.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked, irritated at being interrupted.

Harry sighed. "I know Sirius Black may be after me."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Mr. Weasley told me before I boarded the train." Harry admitted. "He said Sirius was a follower of Vold-um, you-know-who and that I may be a target."

"Did he say anything else?" Snape asked, mentally cursing Arthur Weasley. Who did that man think he was to tell Potter anything? And obviously Potter hadn't taken the possible threat seriously.

"No." Harry shrugged. "What else is there? Besides, why would Black escape prison and risk his freedom to simply come after me?"

Snape rubbed a hand over his face. "He-who-shall-not-be-named," Here he gave a pointed glare at Harry. "had many followers. There are some who took his downfall personally and blame you. They would want revenge."

"Wouldn't all his followers want revenge? Why only some?" Harry asked curiously.

"There are those who ended up regretting getting involved with you-know-who. The group he had formed was not what many expected it to be. In fact, most were happy when he disappeared." Snape took a deep breath. "That is not the point right now. The point is there is a good chance he is after you, after being in Azkaban for twelve years he would be even more deranged then he was before. That is why I insist on knowing where you are. If you want to visit the owlery within curfew hours that is fine, but you must let someone know. Preferably a prefect, the head boy or girl, or me. Am I clear on this? You will not leave this castle except for your Care of Magical Creatures class or to attend Quidditch games."

Harry couldn't help feeling depressed. It sounded like last year when students had to be escorted everywhere only this time it was only him that had to be watched. He said so to the Professor.

"I'm sorry that it is such a bother to have people looking out for you." Snape couldn't help but sneer.

"I didn't mean that!" Harry denied. He wasn't trying to sound like an ungrateful brat but of course what else would Snape see him as? Snape hated him.

Snape tried to reign in his temper. "You will follow my rules or else I will restrict you to your common room and dorms only, save for meals."

Harry looked away and nodded. "Yes sir."

Snape was silent for a moment. "What upset you in the library?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh, um…" Harry sighed. "Some kids were saying things that upset me."

"What things?" Snape asked.

"Stuff about me being in Slytherin. That I should have gone home instead." Harry mumbled. "I got anxious I guess that they would start to wonder why I didn't want to go home and figure out..." He trailed off and shrugged.

"I see." Snape said slowly. Potter would be afraid of everyone finding out about the abuse as well as have an underlying fear of being sent back to his relative's. "You remember I said you would not be living with your relative's anymore correct?"

"Yes." Harry answered, looking up at his professor. "I haven't heard anymore about that though. Dumbledore might still insist that I go back. For the wards, especially if Black isn't caught by summer."

"_Professor _Dumbledore," Snape stressed, eyeing Harry in disapproval. "is in agreement that you will not be returning to your relative's. Arrangements are being made for a new guardianship for you."

"Who?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. He really wasn't being made to go back?

"Does it matter as long as it isn't the Dursley's?" Snape asked curiously.

Harry shrugged. "Not really. Even Filch would probably be better than them. Maybe."

Snape looked amused and decided to test the waters. "Would _I_ even be better than them?"

"Well yeah, I mean, you hate me too but you wouldn't starve or-"Harry stopped. He stared at Snape. "You?"

"I do not hate you." Snape said stiffly. He may have thought he did but now was realizing he didn't even know the boy. He hated his father and that Potter could remind him of James but mostly he hated that the child represented everything Snape had lost. And Snape knew it was his own fault for being so foolish in his youth.

"You don't?" Harry's mouth dropped open. If that was true then Harry would hate to see who Snape really did hate.

"No. You infuriate me but most children do." Snape hesitated. "You need a guardian who will protect you no matter what as well as make sure you are properly cared for and trained to defend yourself…" He took a deep breath. "I can do that for you. The Headmaster knows he can trust me to protect you."

"So, I mean, you're willing to?" Harry was shocked. Snape as his guardian? Well, no one would want to mess with him if he had a fearsome guardian like Snape, he supposed.

"Yes." Snape answered. "I will need to go and have your relative's sign over guardianship but I certainly do not mind doing that." His eyes gleamed dangerously.

Harry would have felt bad for the Dursley's if he didn't hate them so much. "They'll be mean to you. They won't even fake politeness, they hate magic." He thought he should warn Snape.

Snape raised an eyebrow. The boy was warning him as if worried Snape would get his feelings hurt by the muggles. "I do believe I can handle them." Was all he said in response. "As you are to be my ward we will need to go over a few things but we can do that at a later time once the guardianship is official. The only point I would like to discuss now is that no, I would not starve you _or_ hit you." He met Potter's eyes. "I have a temper yes, but I have never hit a child. I believe I scared you earlier when you arrived here but I would not have hurt you. I was worried and it came out in anger."

"I didn't mean to flinch away as if you would hit me." Harry said, his face turning red. "It's just when you called me boy, it reminded me of my Aunt and Uncle. I was either boy or freak."

Snape wanted to kick himself. His own father had called him the same, had rarely every used his actual name. "I did not mean to remind you of them. I will strive to not call you that again. As you know, I do have a temper and say things without thinking at times. I will work on it but don't expect it to change overnight. I've never been a guardian before so I will be learning as I go." He waved his wand over his desk and a bowl of chicken broth and a sandwich appeared along with a glass of milk. "You did not eat dinner so you will eat now while I grade papers and then you may return to the common room. If you intend to play Quidditch this year, you will need to gain weight to do so."

Harry picked up the sandwich. "I can't play this term anyway." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why not?" Snape asked as he kept his eyes on the papers he was grading. "I believe Mr. Montague may want to speak with you about that actually."

"I can't play against Gryffindor." Harry said after he had swallowed his bite of sandwich.

Snape rolled his eyes. "I figured as much. I talked a solution over with Mr. Montague and Mr. Malfoy. The decision is purely yours. Do not be pressured into anything and don't worry about offending anyone. As the Headmaster has pointed out many times, Quidditch was supposed to be a friendly rivalry." Though I still want my house to win, Snape thought with a smirk.

"I'll talk it over with them." Harry said as he finished his food. "Thank you for dinner. And I'm sorry for disappearing like that; I really didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"I know." Snape admitted. "We can finish talking at a later time. It is getting close to curfew."

Harry stood up and turned to go. He paused. "About the guardianship, I'm surprised but grateful not to have to go back to the Dursley's. I'll um, try not to infuriate you too much." He gave a cheeky grin.

Snape snorted. "We'll see. As I said, we will talk more after the guardianship is official. Good night Mr. Potter."

"Goodnight sir." Harry offered a smile and then left the office.

**TBC:**

**A/N: Pretty please review if you get the chance!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support of my story! =) You guys rock!**

Harry re-entered the common room and made his way to where Daphne, Theo, Draco, Tracey and Graham were sitting by the fire talking.

Daphne was the first to notice him. "Well, you don't look any worse for wear." She commented as Harry took a seat next to her.

"It wasn't so bad actually." Harry said thinking of how Snape was willing to be his new guardian so that he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's.

"Did you get into trouble?" Draco asked curiously.

"No." Harry answered with a chuckle. "I just got lectured on letting someone know where I am going and that I am not to leave the castle except for Care of Magical Creatures class and Quidditch games."

"Speaking of Quidditch, what would you say to playing seeker on our team?" Graham asked eagerly.

Harry hesitated and looked at Draco, expecting him to protest. Draco just was looking at him expectantly.

"I can't play against Gryffindor." Harry said finally.

"So predictable. We already realized that." Draco said as he rolled his eyes. "I would play seeker when we play Gryffindor. I will play chaser for the other games."

"You already play against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw so it shouldn't matter which house you play seeker for." Graham reasoned.

"It does seem silly to not play for a whole term. Why should you give up something you enjoy?" Daphne said quietly. With Harry's abuse and being resorted, he should at least still get to play Quidditch.

Harry thought for a minute. He really did miss playing and would love to be up in the air again. And Graham was right; he did play against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw already so what would it matter for him to play against them as part of the Slytherin team? He wouldn't play at all against Gryffindor so they wouldn't be mad right? He really would love to play…

"I guess that would be fine. Brilliant actually, I do miss flying." Harry said, his eyes lighting up at the thought of being in the air again.

"You live with muggles right? So you haven't flown since before summer?" Graham stood up and began pacing slightly. "You need to join our practices as soon as possible. Professor Snape said you lost weight because of your flu so you need to gain it back. We all have to keep healthy in order to play which means healthy weight, plenty of sleep as well as keeping our grades up." Graham stopped pacing and looked at Harry. "Failure to meet any of those requirements means you can't play. Not just you, those rules apply to all of us."

"Sounds fair." Harry said, wondering if McGonagall had those same rules and he had just not heard of them.

"Great!" Graham began to look excited. "Our team will be amazing! I'll let you know the practice schedule tomorrow!" He walked away, muttering ideas to himself of new line ups.

Draco, Theo and Tracey drifted up to their dorms a few minutes later and it was just Daphne and Harry in the common room. "So, how are you doing?" Daphne asked a little hesitantly. "I mean, really doing?"

"I'm okay. I guess. I mean, I feel good. It's nice not to have injuries." Harry smiled ruefully.

Daphne gave him a sad look. "Have you talked to anyone about your relative's? Like Ron and Hermione?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't need to talk about it. I've spoken a little with Professor Snape and my friends don't need to know."

"You mean your other friends." Daphne corrected him with a little smile. "We're your friends too now."

Harry didn't say anything. He was still wary of everyone, especially Malfoy and Nott who had shown him in the past how much they hated him. Daphne had been nice from the start, Tracey and Graham as well.

Daphne sighed. "I guess you need longer to realize that." She shook her head. "I still think you should tell Ron and Hermione. You'll probably feel better if you do."

Harry disagreed. He would just feel more weak and ashamed than he already did. Besides, enough people knew about it already.

**HPHPHPHP**

"Ten points to whoever can first answer my questions. Just shout out the answer." Professor Sinistra said to her third year astronomy class. "What is a Nova?"

Thanks to all the time spent in the library, Harry had been keeping up with most of his homework better than usual and automatically called out the answer. "A star that shows a sudden increase in brightness and then slowly returns to its original state over a few months."

"Good job Harry!" Hermione whispered from a few seats down.

"When did you get here?" Ron said in surprise when he saw she was sitting next to him. Hermione ignored him.

"Well, very good Mr. Potter te-five points to Slytherin." Professor Sinistra said primly as she prepared to call out another question.

Harry frowned. "I thought it was ten points for the correct answer."

Professor Sinistra waved her hand dismissively. "I changed my mind. You gained points for your house, be happy about that."

"But that isn't fair, you said-" Harry started to protest.

"Fine, ten points from Slytherin for arguing with a teacher." Professor Sinistra smirked and went back to asking questions to the class.

Harry gaped at her. How unfair was that? "I never truly realized how prejudiced professors were against Slytherin before." Harry muttered, ignoring Daphne shaking her head.

"This is just how it is," Daphne hissed.

"What did you say Mr. Potter?" Professor Sinistra said with a glare.

How could I have not ever seen this before? Harry thought he stared at Sinistra. "I believe you heard me Professor. If I was still in Gryffindor you would have awarded me the ten points I earned."

Professor Sinistra stared at him and her face darkened. "You may leave my class Mr. Potter and I will be talking to Professor Snape about this, I assure you!"

Harry rolled his eyes and got up to leave. Why had he never realized how blatant the treatment was against Slytherins? To not award him the points he earned just because of the house he was in? "Perhaps I will be talking to the Headmaster about the way you treat students from certain Houses. He might be interested." He stared at her defiantly for a moment and then left the classroom, the rest of the students staring after him in shock.

He paused halfway down the hall. Snape was in class and he wondered how bad of a lecture he would get. Maybe he should make good on his threat to talk to the Headmaster. He thought about visiting the owlery again but then remembered that he was supposed to let someone know where he was so he figured it would just be better to go to the common room.

There were a few older students studying and Harry gave them a nod as he sat in the corner of the room.

"Hey Harry, why aren't you in class?" Graham asked as he walked by with a pile of books in his arms.

"Um, I was asked to leave." Harry admitted.

Graham frowned. "Why?"

Harry told him what happened and Graham chuckled. "Ah yes. Professor Sinistra is not a fan of ours. There really is nothing you can do about it. It's best just to not react."

"But it's not fair!" Harry retorted. How could they not react to it?

Head girl and also Graham's girlfriend Megan Rowstock had overheard and laughed. "A lot of things are not fair." Megan said gently. "So many assume we are horrible people just because we are in Slytherin. And it seems the only bad witches and wizards people focus on are the ones from Slytherin. Of course, You-Know-Who didn't help the situation but there are dark wizards from other houses yet they don't get labeled like we do."

Harry nodded. Sirius Black came to mind. He was also finding he was starting to be able to tell those in Slytherin that supported Voldemort from those who didn't.

"I wish I had realized the outright unfairness earlier. I feel bad that I didn't." Harry said regretfully. "I was thinking of talking to Dumbledore about it." He added.

Graham and Megan exchanged a look. "We like the Headmaster; he's a good man and a very powerful wizard." Graham said slowly. "But sometimes it appears that he is like the rest. Remember your first year when Gryffindor won the house cup? It wasn't that you won that bothered us, well, most of us. It was the way it was announced."

"Everyone was so excited to think we had won. The Great Hall was decorated in our colors and everything." Megan added. "Then Professor Dumbledore added more points and suddenly the Gryffindors won. It was embarrassing to have it happen like that and the younger years especially were so disappointed. If the Headmaster had awarded the points beforehand it would have been better. To make a house think they won and then take it away in front of the whole school made us feel like we didn't matter."

Harry stayed quiet as he remembered that day. He had been so excited that Gryffindor had won, especially since he had lost them so many points during the year. He hadn't really thought about how the Slytherin students would feel. "I'm sorry." He offered.

Graham and Megan looked surprised "it wasn't your fault, although some of students blamed you." Graham said ruefully. "But it's just the way things are."

"It shouldn't be. It can change." Harry argued, though he wondered how it could. He was being treated differently for being temporarily in Slytherin. The houses really shouldn't be so divided. They all had good things about them. He was seeing that now.

The door burst open and students began coming in talking and laughing.

"Potter that was brilliant!" Theo said enthusiastically. "Professor Sinistra was really thrown by what you said. She barely lectured, just had us read."

"I have to hand it to you, sticking up for Slytherin like that was pretty cool." Draco admitted.

Daphne beamed at him. "No one has ever done that to a professor before! We've all wanted to!" She grinned.

"It makes losing ten points worth it!" Tracey added.

Harry grimaced "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for that to happen. I just got mad." He explained.

"Sure you didn't Potter." Pansy said as she and Blaise passed by. "We know that you are acting like you are sticking up for Slytherin yet still trying getting points taken away."

"He's not clever enough to pull that off Parkinson." Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry snorted. "Gee thanks." He told him.

"It would be a very Slytherin move though." Daphne teased him.

"I'll earn the points back." Harry promised. And he meant it.

**HPHPHPHP**

"So I got a visit from Professor Sinistra today." Snape said leaning back in his chair and regarding Harry thoughtfully. He had thought it was crazy to have a Potter in Slytherin but a Potter sticking up for Slytherin? He never would have believed it. It definitely wasn't a James characteristic but it was Lily one. She would often remark about the unfairness she would see among the houses.

Harry looked at him nervously. He had known as soon as he had gotten summoned after dinner what this conversation would be about. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude to her. I just lost my temper."

"Because she took points? She usually does from my Slytherins." Snape said. "Of course I have taken points if a student gets a question wrong so I can't really complain."

Harry looked confused. "I didn't get a question wrong. She said she would award ten points to the first student to answer the question she called out and I did. Then she awarded Slytherin five points only and I, um, got a little upset." Harry confessed. "I said she was prejudiced and she took ten points from me." Harry braced himself for an insult or lecture.

Snape's face darkened. And there it was. The flagrant unfairness with which his students were treated. If it had been any other house they would have received the full ten points. He noticed the way Potter was holding himself and tried to relax his features. "I am not angry at you Mr. Potter. Yes, you shouldn't be disrespectful to a Professor but I can see why you would be upset. I am, however, quite angry that Professor Sinistra lied to me.' His eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately there is not much you can do in these situations except tell me when they occur and let me deal with it."

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to lose Slytherin points, honest." Harry said hoping Snape believed him.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I did not think you were. If some of your peers are accusing you of that I can talk to them."

"No that's okay." Harry assured him. He didn't want to seem like a tattletale or something. "My friends thought it was brilliant actually." He grinned a little.

"Ah Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley? Snape asked with a nod.

"No, my friends here in Slytherin." Harry responded, surprising himself. Huh. He really did feel like he had friends here. Who would have ever thought?

Snape felt a little surprised to hear that but was satisfied. He never would have thought it possible but was quite pleased that his future ward was fitting into Slytherin. "I am gratified to hear that you are making friends here." He admitted.

"Me too." Harry gave a brief chuckle. "I thought I would be alone and hated and after this past summer especially…" He trailed off. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Your relatives? On the contrary I would like to speak of them more. You need to talk about it Harry." Snape said, his tone as gentle as Harry had ever heard it.

Harry's eyes widened. "You called me Harry?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Is that not your name?" Merlin, when had the child become Harry? Snape sighed. However if he was to be Pott - Harry's guardian he should start getting used to calling him Harry. Except for in class of course. Or except for when he was frustrated with the child which would most likely be quite often.

Harry smiled slowly. "Yes it is." His smile faded. "I hate thinking about the Dursley's let alone talking about them. They hated me and they hurt me, the end."

"No it is not the end." Snape shook his head. "You will never be able to truly move on until you talk about what you went through. I know of what I speak Harry."

Harry was quiet. Did that mean…He didn't know if he should ask though. "I didn't understand why they hated me so much." He said slowly. "When I was little I didn't understand why I did all the chores and was told it wasn't good enough or why I would make the meals and most of the time was not allowed to eat any of it. Or why I had to sleep in a cupboard when Dudley had two bedrooms…"

"Excuse me?" Snape burst out. A cupboard? Lily's son slept in a cupboard?

"What?" Harry asked.

"You slept in a cupboard?" Snape said, struggling to keep his anger under control.

Harry nodded, a red flush heating his face. "Yeah, the cupboard under the stairs. My Hogwarts letter was even addressed to it. It was my bedroom until I was about to start school here. I would get locked in when I did freaky things or didn't finish the chores in time."

Merlin I need a calming draught, Snape thought as he rubbed his temples. Here he had deluded himself into thinking the child had been coddled and treated like royalty and the boy had been living in a cupboard. "You didn't do _freaky_ things, you did accidental magic. Your relative's knew that and chose to treat cruelly because they are afraid of magic. Or jealous perhaps." He added that as he thought of how Petunia had acted towards Lily as a child. "And locking a child in a cupboard, never mind having that be your room, is despicable."

"I know." Harry said with a sigh. "I didn't then, but I know that now."

Snape nodded. "You are also aware that you did not deserve any of their horrible treatment?"

Harry nodded after a moment.

Snape regarded him for a moment. Harry sounded a bit unsure and that would have to be dealt with. The first thing he had to accept was that nothing he could do would warrant that type of treatment. And nothing he had done had warranted my treatment of him, he thought with guilt. Lily would have his head if she was here.

"Should I apologize to Professor Sinistra?" Harry asked, obviously not wanting to talk about the Dursley's anymore.

Snape decided not to press for more information. Harry had opened up a little more and that was enough for today. It would take time but eventually he would be able to talk about everything and accept that he was not to blame. Snape would make sure of it.

"Yes, apologize when you see her again. Even though she was in the wrong you still need to be respectful to your professors, even when they don't deserve it. Remember, if a professor treats you unfairly like that you tell me and let me deal with it. Didn't you go to Professor McGonagall when I was unfair to you?" Snape asked.

"No." Harry answered.

"You didn't?" Snape asked disbelievingly. He had assumed Potter would have complained about the detentions and loss of points. Of course, seeing as how Potter didn't talk tell about his abuse it made sense if he didn't. He had been taught not to complain or tell the truth because in his mind no would care or listen.

Harry shrugged. "No I didn't see the point. Other students probably have though." He grinned.

Snape gave a smirk. "No doubt. Now, can I trust that you will come to me if something like this happens again?"

Harry's first response was to say he could handle himself but he stopped himself. Snape _was _actually trying to be helpful and he was almost his guardian now. Harry couldn't say he trusted him, not yet at least, not fully but he seemed sincere in wanting to help him. "It's not my first instinct but I will try to." He said instead.

Snape nodded. "Thank you." He replied. He knew Harry's trust in adults, especially him, would come with time. He felt progress was being made in that direction however and was fairly content in how things were going. He was doing it for Lily and truth be told, he was also doing it for Harry. The boy was very much different than what he had thought him to be and Harry deserved a better childhood than what he had been given. Snape just hoped he could help make up for it.

**TBC: Please review if you get the chance!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: A little angst for Harry involving two friends but he won't be upset for long =)**

Harry was heading outside for his first Quidditch practice when he ran into Ron and Hermione. "Hey Harry! Where are you going? The library's that way." Ron said.

"Oh sorry guys, I won't be able to study with you." Harry said, feeling bad that he had forgotten to tell them he wouldn't be able to study with them today.

Ron frowned. "Why do you have your Quidditch gear with you?"

"Um, I have practice." Harry said a little nervously.

"You have practice." Ron repeated.

"Oh, you're playing with the Slytherins? That's good Harry; you deserve to have some fun." Hermione said approvingly.

"Are you completely mental?" Ron practically shouted. "It's one thing to befriend some of them. I mean, you do have to live with them but to play Quidditch with them? To play against Gryffindor?"

"I'm not-" Harry tried to tell Ron he wouldn't be playing against Gryffindor but Ron wouldn't give him the chance.

"Are you turning your back on your true house? Have you been corrupted already?" Ron practically snarled.

"Ronald!" Hermione said disapprovingly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "It's like something is wrong with both of my best friends. Hermione, you can't see that your cat is trying to kill Scabbers and Harry is turning into an actual snake!"

"Crookshanks is doing no such thing and Harry is making the best of a difficult situation!" Hermione retorted.

"Wait-"Harry started.

"He spends more time with them than with us and you know it! Hermione, you even mentioned how you wondered if we were being replaced." Ron glared at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened. "I'm not replacing you! I'm just making more friends. You've studied with them in the library, you know they are nice."

"We know they are acting nice." Ron corrected him. "We don't know if their intentions are good. They could be setting you up for something!"

"They're not!" Harry exclaimed. "Trust me if they were out to get me then they would have told everyone about-"He stopped. He had almost blurted out about his abuse. He knew it was irrational but he just couldn't tell them.

"About what?" Hermione pressed.

"Nothing." Harry shook his head. "Not everyone in Slytherin is nice to me but many of them are." He noticed the hurt expression on Hermione's face and frowned. "What's wrong?'

"There is something going on with you and they know about it. Why can you tell them and not us?" Hermione asked sadly.

"I-there's nothing going on Hermione." Harry said, shaking his head. "Everything's fine."

"Nothing's fine! You're becoming a true Slytherin and apparently you are hiding something from us!" Ron exploded. "I can't believe you're going to play against Gryffindor!"

"I'm not you prat!" Harry yelled back. "I will play seeker against the other two houses but I won't play at all against Gryffindor!"

"So? You're still playing them as a Slytherin!" Ron huffed.

"I am a Slytherin right now! And why should I give up playing Quidditch? I play against Hufflefpuff and Ravenclaw anyway." Harry threw his hands up.

"It's Quidditch! The Slytherins are the enemies." Ron insisted.

Harry took a step back. "Well, I guess that means I'm the enemy too." He looked at Hermione who still looked upset. "And I'm sorry but _if_ something is going on with me, it's my right to tell someone when I am ready." Harry sighed. "I don't want to lose you two. But even when I am back in Gryffindor, I am still going to be friends with Daphne, Theo, Tracey and even Draco."

"He's Draco now!" Ron exploded again, looking to Hermione in exasperation.

Harry gritted his teeth and turned to leave. He was already late for his first practice with the team and nothing was going to be resolved with tempers running so high. He walked away without another word.

**HPHPHPHP**

"Geez Harry, you're flying as if a dragon is chasing you!" Graham laughed as he signaled for the team to land.

"Calm down a bit won't you?" Draco added as he smoothly landed next to Harry. "You almost took a bunch of out! Which is fine when playing the other houses."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little upset and it showed up in my flying." Actually, more than a little upset Harry thought ruefully.

Graham shrugged and grinned. "Either way great game everyone! We are definitely ready for our match against Hufflepuff. And Harry, seriously you are amazing on a broom. A true natural no doubt about it."

"Thanks." Harry smiled a bit. It had felt great to be back up in the sky.

"It's obvious to anyone with a brain that whatever made you late is what you're upset about. So what happened?" Draco asked as they began walking back to the castle.

"It was nothing." Harry muttered, thinking of how Ron had made him feel guilty for making new friends and playing Quidditch with them. And then there was Hermione who was upset because she knows that he is hiding something. It's my right to tell or not tell, Harry thought stubbornly. That decision had been taken from him before when Snape had removed the glamour.

Theo and Draco glanced at each other. "It's not _nothing_, but you can tell us when you are ready." Draco said finally.

"Unless someone threatened you or something." Theo said with a questioning look at Harry. "Because if that is the case-"

"No, no one threatened me." Harry shook his head. He hesitated. "It's just Ron and Hermione are mad at me right now."

Draco rolled his eyes, not seeing Astoria and Tabitha coming up behind him. "Who cares what the weasel and mudblood think." Draco said. His silver eyes widened when Harry's face turned red with anger and he took a step towards Draco. Theo punched him in the arm. Hard. "Ow!"

"How could you say that!" Astoria cried and the three teenagers saw Astoria and Tabitha standing behind Draco. Tabitha looked like she was going to cry and ran off down the hallway.

Astoria glared at Draco. "You're awful! How could you say that bad word! Tabitha is a muggle-born!"

Draco looked in the direction the little girl had run off and sighed. "It just slipped out. My Dad uses it and-"

"It's wrong and you know it." Astoria's eyes filled with tears. "I thought you were nice." She looked sadly at Draco and then took off after her friend.

Draco saw Theo and Harry glaring at him. "It just slipped out okay?"

"Like it slipped out last year?" Harry asked angrily.

"I was raised with referring to muggle-borns as being mud- that word." Draco tried to defend himself. He knew it was pointless though. Professor Snape would have his head on a platter when he found out. He had been lucky last year that his Head of House never heard about it but this time he didn't think that would be the case.

"Yeah, your dad is a great role model." Harry said sarcastically, thinking of how Lucius had treated Dobby and tried to get rid of Dumbledore.

Draco's temper rose. "What do you know of having a dad? And hey, at least I don't get hit!"

Silence. Theo looked furious and Draco looked shocked, as if he couldn't believe what he had said.

Harry felt numb. This was what he had expected when the truth about his abuse was discovered. This was the Malfoy he knew and hated.

"I-I didn't mean that." Draco stammered.

"Sure you did." Harry said flatly. He walked away, his heart beginning to pound and he felt shaky. He decided to go to the one place that always calmed him. The owlery

**HPHPHPHP**

Snape found him there an hour later. Harry was sitting on a bench and was petting Hedwig who was perched on his shoulder. He looked up when he heard someone enter. "Sorry, I forgot to tell someone I was here."

Snape regarded him silently for a moment. "That is not my concern at the moment." He said finally. "At least I know where to check for you before I start to worry. I heard what happened and wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine." Harry said dully. He looked up and saw the disapproving look on Snape's face. "Okay, I'm upset."

"And you have every right to be." Snape said as he stood in front of Harry and leaned back on the balcony. "What Mr. Malfoy said to you was deplorable. Quite unforgivable actually."

Harry shrugged. "How he acted is exactly how I would expect him to act. I knew he was appearing too nice. Well, sort of nice."

"Mr. Malfoy, though he likes to act otherwise, is not as terrible of a person as you are likely thinking right now." Snape said slowly. "He-"

"Of course you are taking his side! Unbelievable! The bullies get away with everything!" Harry stood up and glared at Snape.

"Be quiet!" Snape glowered. "And do not interrupt me! Sit down, I was not finished." He took a deep breath. "I do not condone what Mr. Malfoy said to you or the word he used regarding muggle-borns. In fact, I am quite disgusted with his behavior. Unfortunately, Mr. Malfoy was raised to believe he had to act a certain way. I believe it is a mask he wears and why he tries to act so superior. However, it certainly does not excuse his behavior and I assure you I will not be lenient with him."

"It doesn't matter." Harry said as he stood up again. Hedwig flew back to her perch. "It's just words."

"Words can hurt very much." Snape said and was briefly reminded of the look on Lily's face when he had flung _mudblood_ at her. "And it does matter. As I said, you have every right to be angry."

"You should talk to Tabitha." Harry said suddenly. "She heard Draco say that word and Astoria said she is a muggle-born."

"Yes I know she is. I will be talking with her." Snape said, once again reminded of how he had underestimated the child. Potter had had something cruelly said to him and was worried about the feelings of a first year. "I would like you to return to your dorm, it is getting late."

Harry nodded and followed his Professor back to the Slytherin dungeons. Once they entered Harry saw Daphne and Astoria comforting Tabitha whose eyes were red from crying. He saw Theo and Tracey quietly talking to each other and Draco sitting alone on the sofa. Draco looked up and Harry was surprised to see clear regret in his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, wait for me in my office." Snape said and his voice was like ice.

Draco got up and walked past them. He paused by Harry. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He continued out of the room.

"Tabitha, may I speak with you for a moment?" Snape asked in a gentle voice. He guided Tabitha over to the corner of the room and began softly speaking with her.

Harry went over to Daphne and Astoria, Theo and Tracy joining them. "Are you all right?" Daphne asked Harry.

"Sure, I'm okay." Harry answered, looking over to where Snape was still talking to Tabitha. She was nodding to whatever he was saying and looked a bit happier.

"I can't believe Draco!" Tracey said. "We put up with his attitude way too much."

"He's mean!" Astoria said, looking very sad.

"Oh Tori." Daphne said as she put her arm around her little sister. "Sometimes people say cruel things in the heat of the moment. But you are correct, what Draco said was very mean and he should not have said it."

"I hate Draco and I am never going to speak to him again!" Astoria said, crossing her arms.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the childish scowl on her face. He caught Daphne fighting a smile as well.

Tabitha came back over looking much happier than earlier.

"Tabby, are you feeling better?" Astoria asked her friend worriedly.

Tabitha nodded. "Yes. Professor Snape said he can tell already that I am a bright witch and that being a muggle-born or not doesn't make you better or smarter and doesn't impact on how gifted a witch or wizard is." She smiled happily. "He said Draco was just being a dunderhead!" She and Astoria broke into giggles.

Harry laughed with everyone else. He was impressed with what Snape had said to Tabitha. Before this term he had been sure that Snape cared about pure- blood status. He had also assumed that all Slytherins were pure-bloods. Now he knew that there were half-bloods and muggle-borns here as well. There were so many of his perceptions on Slytherins and Snape that were being changed.

After Astoria and Tabitha left, Theo turned to Harry. "Draco bringing up your abuse was completely out of line. I thought he was getting better with his superior attitude but I guess I was wrong." He sighed. "He's going to end up just like his father."

Tracey shivered. "His dad is scary. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

Harry smirked to himself, remembering that he was already on Lucius Malfoy's bad side after tricking him into freeing Dobby. Suddenly he frowned. "You don't think that Mr. Malfoy hurts Draco do you?"

Theo shook his head. "No, I don't think so. From what Draco has told me, Mr. Malfoy will make him feel shamed if he thinks Draco isn't honoring the Malfoy name. I think he is cold to Draco and makes Draco feel like he is always disappointed in him but I don't believe he hurts Draco physically. I've been to the Malfoy Manor and Mr. Malfoy is strict and distant with him. Mrs. Malfoy is nice though."

"So Draco is trying to act like his father would want him to." Daphne said slowly. "He's still wrong to say the things he says."

Harry nodded but found himself feeling a bit of pity for Draco. He also wondered who the real Draco was. The boy who acted like everyone was inferior to him or the boy who showed concern for Harry and kept his secret?

**HPHPHPHP**

The door shut behind Draco as he left the office and Snape gave a deep sigh. Had he gotten through to the boy? He hoped so. He would hate for Draco, or any of his Slytherins, to go down the same path Snape had. He also strongly suspected that Lucius didn't want that either. Now that he knew he wouldn't have to pretend to still be a death eater he could be more direct in his approach against warning students from following that path. He had told Draco that he needed to be true to himself and not be what he thought his father wanted him to be. He had also told Draco that despite what some people thought, being a Slytherin did not mean being a bully and it was a dishonor to the house of Slytherin for him to act as such.

"By trying to be what you think your father wants you to be you risk losing your friends. Is that what you want? You show weakness when you act as you did today Draco. You show cowardice. Truth be told, I expect better from you!" Snape had said sternly.

"I didn't mean to say it! It just slipped out." Draco had defended himself. "I didn't mean it at all."

"Your actions show otherwise." Snape had said coldly. "I will not tolerate it. I have enough Slytherins that act like spoiled children that I have to deal with. I had hoped it would be different with you! I had hoped you would grow out of it by now Draco!" He knew he was being harsh but he needed to be. He had sent Draco back to his dorm with orders to apologize to Harry and Tabitha as well as a lengthy essay to write and seven hundred lines, both to be completed in two days. He had known Draco as a small child and knew there was a good kid in there. Unfortunately, since Lucius kept himself so distant from his son, Draco was interpreting that as Lucius being disappointed in him. But it was a façade; Lucius like to keep himself distant as he thought it made him seem more powerful. It was not because he wanted to keep acting like a Death Eater.

Oh, Lucius like to act like the part. He enjoyed having people fear him but what Lucius valued was power. Lucius had that now in the ministry and Snape was fairly sure that the last thing Lucius would want was the Dark Lord returning. Many Death Eaters were relieved when the Dark Lord vanished and was presumed dead. Not many enjoyed being tortured on a regular basis simply because their Master was bored. And many including Lucius hated having to grovel at his feet and be treated as a common house-elf.

Snape had hated it too. Of course, he had realized his mistake not long after he had joined the Death Eaters. But once you were in, you were in. He had tried to convince himself that he wanted to stay and that he would have revenge on those who had hurt him in the past and would finally be respected. Instead he was forced to watch and participate in horrible acts that still haunted him to this day. However, the main regret was the prophecy. Because of him Lily was gone. He had not even thought that the prophecy was real as he had never taken divination seriously; he had just wanted to appear to be a good servant to the Dark Lord by giving any information even if it was something as ridiculous as a prophecy from Sybill Trelawney. Once he had realized that the prophecy was being taken seriously and that Lily's son had been targeted, he had tried to save her by going to Dumbledore begging him to protect her and her family. He had become a spy for Dumbledore to try and make up for all his mistakes as well as because he didn't want the Dark Lord to succeed. When he had vanished Snape had hoped it would be forever. However, Harry's first year showed that wasn't the case and the Headmaster was convinced the Dark Lord would return someday. Snape had already prepared himself for the fact that when that happened he would return to his duties as a Death Eater so that Dumbledore would have an advantage. Now however, Snape was doing something much more frightening. He was going to become a guardian to a teenager.

**TBC: Review if you get the chance! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

**A/N: If any of you read my Always series, the first chapter of the third story is now up! =)**

"Welcome to your third year of Defense against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Lupin." Remus smiled at the class. "I understand that last year you did not learn much defense from your, um, professor."

Snickers greeted that statement as they were all reminded of Lockhart's incompetence. "Lockhart was such a dolt." Someone muttered and they laughed again.

Remus fought a smile. "Yes well, moving on. We will be studying boggarts today. Does anyone know what a boggart is?" He nodded to the student raising her hand. "Yes Miss…"

"Granger. Hermione Granger." Hermione said. "A boggart is an amortal shape-shifting non-being that will take on the worst fear of whoever views it."

"Correct! Five points to Gryffindor." Remus said approvingly. "Now, the way to repel a boggart is a simple charm. Repeat after me, Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" The class obediently repeated.

"This class sounds ridiculous." Blaise muttered. He narrowed his eyes when Harry threw him a dirty look.

"Very good. Now the way to change the form your boggart turns into is to imagine something humorous. Laughter is the key to getting rid of a boggart as it confuses them. Whatever form the boggart takes, imagine it instead as something funny." He gestured to the cabinet which was shaking randomly. "Who would like to go first? How about you Mr.-"

"Longbottom. Neville." Neville said nervously.

"Do you know what your greatest fear is Neville?" Remus asked.

Neville looked embarrassed. "Professor Snape." He admitted. Giggles were heard behind him and he blushed more. The Slytherins just rolled their eyes though some look amused.

Remus laughed. "Yes, Professor Snape is a bit scary. Now, I believe you live with your Grandmother correct?"

Neville nodded. "Yes but I wouldn't want the boggart to turn into her either!"

Remus smiled. "All I want you to imagine is your grandmother's favorite outfit. Get a clear picture of it in your head and when your boggart appears, point your wand and say the charm while still focusing on the outfit. All right?"

Neville nodded and took out his wand. Remus opened the cabinet and suddenly Professor Snape walked out and headed straight for Neville, a glower on his face. Neville pointed at him and incanted, "Riddikulus!"

The class burst into laughter as Professor Snape was suddenly wearing a dress, a purple hat and carrying a red handbag. The boggart began looking around in confusion.

The Slytherins tried not to laugh as they respected their Head of House but it was hard not to chuckle at sight of their Professor in old woman's clothes. Harry bit his lip trying not to grin and saw Daphne doing the same. Their eyes connected and they both ended up laughing.

"All right whose next?" Remus turned on some music as everyone began lining up.

Ron stepped up and the boggart changed to a huge spider causing many students to yelp with fear. Ron said the charm and suddenly the spider had skates on all eight legs. Ron burst into laughter at the sight.

Harry was still laughing at all the funny boggarts he had seen when it was his turn. The room began to get very cold and the boggart slowly changed into a dark shape, dressed in a hooded cloak of black cloth. Harry froze as he felt cold inside and a woman's scream once again filled his mind. "Not Harry, not my baby!" There was a flash of green and a high pitched laugh.

Harry vaguely heard yelling and the next thing he knew he was lying on the ground, surrounded by his friends and Professor Lupin. "Harry, are you okay?" Remus asked as he helped Harry sit up.

Harry wasn't. He now understood what he was hearing. His mother. He closed his eyes. "Harry?" Daphne said softly, putting her hand on his arm. "You're all right now."

"He's not all right, he fainted didn't he?" Ron snapped, clearly not appreciating that Harry's new friends were edging him and Hermione away from Harry. "This is the second time!"

"What a baby, fainting like that." Pansy snickered as she stood watching with the rest of the class.

"Shut up Parkinson!" Draco glared at her.

Pansy frowned and huffed, looking away.

Harry opened his eyes and stood up, feeling shaky. He shook his head when Professor Lupin offered him a bar of chocolate. He felt like he was going to be sick and didn't want to eat anything.

"Harry, you need this." Remus said softly, his brown eyes clearly worried. "Just one bite at least?"

"N-no." Harry still felt chilled and backed away.

"I think you should go to the infirmary." Remus decided. "Class is dismissed." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and began guiding him out of the room. His friends followed.

"What happened?" Poppy demanded when her infirmary was suddenly filled. She noticed Harry's pale face. "Mr. Potter?"

"We were studying boggarts in class and his turned into a dementor." Remus told her quietly.

"Those disgusting creatures should not be even near this school, let alone on its premises." Poppy said as she ran her wand over Harry. "Has he had chocolate?"

"He wouldn't eat it." Remus said.

"I feel sick; I don't want to eat anything." Harry said, his teeth chattering a bit. He felt so cold and full of sorrow. He could still hear his mother's voice in his head.

The door opened and Snape walked in with Theo and Tracey behind him. "Great job teaching Lupin." Snape snarled. "Even I haven't had a student sent to the infirmary in the first class." He looked at Harry, concern in his eyes. "You will feel better when you have the chocolate."

"I feel sick." Harry said softly, hating that he felt so weak.

Snape lifted his wand and whispered a spell and instantly there was a mug of hot chocolate on the table next to Harry. "Sip that slowly and be careful, it is hot." Snape said and handed the mug to Harry. Harry took it and the first sip swiftly filled him with warmth. Wow. Now _this_ was hot chocolate.

"Are you feeling any better?" Snape asked, pleased to see some color come back into Harry's face.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir. Thank you." He took another sip and felt more warmth flood through him. He felt less cold and less sad. He looked up at Snape. "I heard her." He whispered. "Just like on the train, only more loudly."

Snape frowned. "Heard whom?"

"My Mum." Harry answered, looking down at his mug of hot chocolate. He didn't see the way Snape stiffened. "I didn't know who the scream was on the train but this time I heard her. She was pleading for my life and then there was a flash of green and laughter." He looked up, his emerald eyes deeply grieved.

Snape stared at him for a moment. Harry had just heard his mother's last moments? Dear Merlin. Snape wouldn't be able to stand it if it were him. Without even realizing he was doing it, he put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm so sorry Harry." He murmured. "After you finish your drink, head back to your common room with your friends. We will talk later, all right?"

Harry nodded.

Snape instructed his students to make sure Harry got back to the dungeons, that he was to rest and that he would be there to speak to him soon. He ignored Ron and Hermione who were standing in the corner of the room looking confused to Snape's behavior. Snape went right up to Remus. "Are you completely incompetent?" He hissed.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Remus said, looking upset. "I did not think his boggart would turn into a dementor! In fact, I had planned to stop him before he faced the boggart."

"That worked out really well didn't it Lupin?" Snape said sarcastically. "Would you like to know what he experienced? He heard Lily's last moments!"

Remus's eyes widened. "No. I wasn't aware that…" He trailed off. "Poor Harry."

"I believe the boggart turning into the Dark Lord would have been less traumatizing!" Snape continued, glaring at Remus. "That child has been through enough and he does not need this as well!"

Remus frowned. "What do you mean he has been through enough?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Ask the Headmaster." He said shortly.

Remus nodded. "I will. Severus, I still do not understand why Harry is in your house. I hope you aren't treating him as if he is James. Even if he is like James-"

"He is not." Snape interrupted. "Unlike Potter senior, Harry does not bully students or think he is the center of the universe." If Snape had been told before school started that he would have been saying these things, he would have laughed his head off.

Remus stayed silent. "I'm glad he's not." He said finally. He sighed. "I'd like to talk to him. Tell him about his parents. I'm not sure what his relative's told him but I could tell him stories of when they were in school."

At first Snape wanted to say absolutely not as he did not want Harry near the werewolf. Having Lupin working here just brought back more bad memories of his school days. But he realized that Harry should know about his parents. Snape could tell him about Lily as a child and someday he probably would but there was nothing positive he could tell the child about his father, except for the fact that James had died trying to protect his family. Harry deserved to hear good things though and Lupin could provide that. "Perhaps," Snape said slowly. "You could teach Potter to cast a Patronus. It is advanced but I think he could do it and even if he could not produce a fully _corporeal_ one he could do enough to help him. It would give you a chance to share your stories." He ignored the beaming smile on Poppy's face. Honestly, his reputation was going to be completely ruined before this year was out he just knew it. Hmm, perhaps he should issue out even more detentions and loss of points. That should help plus it was always fun.

Remus smiled. "That is an excellent idea Severus, thank you. I will discuss it with him during our next class." He hesitated. "Obviously you are a very good Head of House to Harry, I apologize for insinuating otherwise."

Severus inclined his head and then turned and stalked out of the room. He had wasted enough time with the annoying wolf.

**HPHPHPHP**

A couple of days later, Harry sat in the common room idly thumbing through his charms text. He was having a hard time concentrating as his mind was preoccupied with Dementor's, the fight with Draco, and concerns of what would happen when summer came around. What if Snape changed his mind about being his guardian? Snape had seemed adamant about it when they had talked after the Dementor incident, but as it wasn't official yet Harry still worried.

"Sickle for your thoughts." Daphne teased as she stood in front of him.

Harry smiled ruefully. "Too many thoughts, I'm afraid."

"Hmm." Daphne looked thoughtful. "Do you want to go take a walk? It's a nice day out and we can talk about anything or nothing." She shrugged. "It's a good way to clear your mind."

Harry stood up. "Sounds like a good idea to me. I can't concentrate on my homework anyway."

"Are you looking forward to your first Quidditch match this year?" Daphne asked as they walked out of the castle.

"Yeah. I love playing. Although with Ron's reaction I am a little nervous." Harry admitted. "What if everyone else has the same reaction? I don't want to upset anyone but I really do want to play."

"You shouldn't feel guilty for playing. It's Quidditch; it's supposed to be fun for everyone. And you're still being loyal to Gryffindor by not playing against them." Daphne pointed out. She grinned mischievously. "I admit though, I'm looking forward to seeing you play as a Slytherin. Hufflepuff won't know what hit them!"

Harry laughed. "Hufflepuff doesn't get a lot of credit but they have some solid players."

"Not as good as our players!" Daphne sang out, making Harry grin. They stopped by Hagrid's hut and Fang came running out to greet Harry.

"Hey boy!" Harry said, petting the large yet sweet dog. "Daphne, have you met Fang?"

"Um, not officially." Daphne reached out her hand for Fang to sniff before she gently scratched him behind his ears.

"Ello Arry! Ello Daphne!" Hagrid greeted them.

"Hi Hagrid. How do you like teaching so far?" Harry asked.

Hagrid grinned. "So fer it has bin wonderful! I have something special planned fer yer next class!"

"I like Hagrid but that makes me a little nervous." Daphne said after Hagrid and Fang had left. They continued their walk to the lake.

"Me too." Harry admitted with a chuckle. He watched the squid floating over the lake.

"Harry, how are you really doing?" Daphne asked after awhile.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. So much has changed in such a short time. Mostly good changes though but it is a lot to take in." He sighed. "I'm worried that other people will find out about the Dursley's. I don't want anyone else to know. I know you guys and Snape won't say anything but well, what if someone had overheard Draco? I'd never live down the fact that I let my relatives hurt me."

Daphne looked him straight in the eyes. "You did not _let_ them do anything! You're a child and they failed in their responsibility to you. Believe me, I know how easy it is to assume the blame but-"

"You know?" Harry asked, remembering her making a comment like that before when she told him to trust Snape.

Daphne sighed and nodded. "My Dad." She admitted. "He wasn't a nice man. He was also a big supporter of You-Know-Who. My Mum hated that he was and they fought about it a lot. She refused to join and after You-Know-Who's downfall he got more violent. As I got older I saw them argue and he..." She trailed off. "He hit her." She whispered. "He began hitting me when I tried to stop him and he slapped Astoria once. Mum took us and left but he wouldn't leave us alone. He wanted to take up where You-Know-Who left off and got into a fight with other Death Eaters who wanted to do the same thing. He was killed in a fight with them." Tears fell from her eyes. "I was so relieved that he couldn't hurt us anymore. Isn't that awful? He died and I was happy about it."

Harry put his arm around Daphne. "No, it's not awful." He said softly. "You and your family were finally safe from someone who was hurting you and may have done even worse to your family."

Daphne nodded. "I know. And honestly I don't consider him my Dad anymore. My Mum eventually remarried to a good man and he has been a great Dad." Daphne smiled slightly. "He's a muggle which was another reason Astoria was so upset about Draco's comment."

"Oh." Harry's eyes lit in understanding. "Poor kid. So how does he feel about magic?"

"My Dad? He's fine with it. My Mum told him everything before they got married and he is super supportive." Daphne answered. "I told you this because I want to you know that I do understand a bit of what you have been through, being hurt by someone who is supposed to love you."

Harry shrugged. "The Dursley's never wanted me though."

"They took you in didn't they?" Daphne pointed out. "If they took you in then they were essentially agreeing to take care of you and have you be a part of their family. They didn't do that obviously and they should be ashamed of themselves." She looked intently at Harry as if willing him to accept what she was saying.

"You sound like Snape." Harry teased.

"Professor Snape is good at helping kids through abuse. He talked to me when he found out I was having nightmares about my biological Dad during my first year. He's helped a lot of kids actually, whether it be just talking it out or removing them from their home." Daphne said. "That is why he is respected by us. He might not be warm and cuddly but he does care."

Harry held back a snicker at the comment of Snape being warm and cuddly but he did nod in agreement to what Daphne was saying. Snape had been more than helpful to Harry and he was even willing to take him in to keep him from the Dursley's. Harry hadn't respected the man before but he did now. "Can you keep a secret? I mean, it's not official yet."

"I won't tell anyone. What is it?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Snape is going to be my guardian." Harry told her.

Daphne's blue eyes widened. "That's wonderful! You'll never have to worry about your relative's again and he will protect you!" She threw her arms around him. "I'm so happy for you Harry. I know he is strict and well, scary but he really will watch out for you."

Harry held her and absently noted her hair smelled of vanilla. She pulled back and he smiled at her. "I believe he will too." He admitted. "It's so weird to think that after the last two years of animosity between us. But I've been learning that many people aren't what I thought they were."

"Ahh like Slytherins? Well, most Slytherins." Daphne amended. She wrinkled her nose. "Pansy and Blaise and their group are not a good example of what it means to be a Slytherin."

"Daphne, thank you for telling me about your past. It helped." Harry said after a moment.

Daphne titled her head to one side. "Do you think any less of me? Do you think I'm weak now?"

Harry looked startled. "Of course not! It wasn't your fault and there was nothing you could do…" He trailed off.

"There was nothing you could do either. I know it will take time for you to believe it and I understand that you have been through more than I even know but I still think you should tell Ron and Hermione." Daphne said softly.

Harry sighed in exasperation. "Why?"

"Because it will bother you until you do." Daphne said matter-of-factly. "You three are close and it must be hard to keep something like that from them."

"I'll think about it." Harry said finally.

"Ready to head back? I have to make up something to predict for Divination." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, me too." Harry said. He made a face. "I should never have signed up for that class. I mean, our first lesson and she predicts my death."

Daphne laughed. "Right, the grim." She shrugged. "Ignore her, I heard that she predicts the death of a student every year and is always wrong." She grinned. "I suppose we must broaden our minds and look beyond!" She said, mimicking Professor Trelawney.

They were almost back at the castle when they stopped suddenly.

"Hey Potter is it true that you are playing Quidditch on the snakes team?" Sixth years Cormac McLaggen and Alexander Williams had walked up to them and were sneering at them.

"I'm playing on my House team yes." Harry narrowed his eyes. He remembered how Cormac had acted when it was announced Harry would be put in Slytherin.

"They're supporters of You-Know-Who! They want him to return!" Cormac continued angrily. "They are all Death Eaters in training."

"No, not all of them are." Harry said firmly.

"Unbelievable. Already he is sticking up for them. You've been corrupted Potter." Alexander said in disgust. "We expect better of our hero."

"I'm not anyone's hero nor do I want to be!" Harry said angrily.

"Why don't you two just keep walking?" Daphne added.

"Shut up Death Eater wannabe!" Alexander hissed.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Harry stood in front of Daphne protectively.

"How can you be friends with them? How can you even stand it?" Alexander said in disgust.

"Yeah, you may be forced to be in Slytherin but if you were a true Gryffindor you wouldn't befriend any of them. And you certainly wouldn't play Quidditch on their team!" Cormac spat out.

"Just tell us that they are slimy snakes that can't be trusted and we'll know you haven't been corrupted." Alexander said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have nothing to prove to you." Harry said coldly. "Let's go Daphne." He turned and began walking away.

"No! Harry, behind you!"

Harry quickly turned around with his wand out. "Protego!"

The curse Cormac threw hit the shield.

"Are you crazy!" Daphne yelled at Cormac.

"It wouldn't have killed him. He needs a shock to get him back on track." Cormac said as he put his wand away.

"Mr. Potter why do you have your wand pointed at another student yet again?" Professor McGonagall demanded. She had just rounded the corner to find them.

"I was protecting myself Professor." Harry answered.

Professor McGonagall looked around. "Protecting yourself from what?"

"McLaggen threw a curse at Harry!" Daphne said, glaring at Cormac and Alexander.

Professor McGonagall stared at the two sixth years. "Is this true gentlemen?"

"No Professor. I just told Harry to be careful around the Slytherins just in case they tried to prank him and he pulled his wand on me." Cormac lied.

"That's not true!" Harry protested. "Daphne saw!"

"She's in his House of course she will lie to protect him!" Alexander said with a smirk on his face.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Mr. Potter, this is not the first time you have attacked students this year." She said finally.

"I didn't attack him Professor!" Harry couldn't believe it. Suddenly he remembered what his housemates said about Slytherins not being treated fairly.

"You had your wand trained on him Mr. Potter. I have to go by what I see." Professor McGonagall said regretfully. "Twenty points from Slytherin and I will be speaking to Professor Snape about this."

Harry stared at her, shocked and hurt by the injustice. Without another word he turned and walked away, ignoring Professor McGonagall's call for him to come back.

Harry walked up to the owlery, a place he liked to go to think. Daphne was with him but kept silent, sensing that he needed to think.

"It's not fair. It's just like with Sinistra." Harry finally said. He chuckled ruefully, even though he didn't find the situation funny. "I guess that's childish of me to say. I know things in life are not fair."

"I know you do." Daphne said softly. She smiled as Harry pet Hedwig. "She is a beautiful owl."

"This is Hedwig. She was my first birthday present that I remember getting." Harry said, looking at his familiar fondly. "Hagrid got her for me when he took me to get my school supplies."

Daphne looked at him sadly. The first time he remembered getting a gift was when he was eleven? And by someone who was a stranger to him?

They were both quiet for a moment. "What happened with McGonagall that just happens to us. Just like in class with Professor Sinistra. In Slytherin, if it's something like this, something unfair, no one gets mad. Now if a Slytherin actually deserves the points they lose that's a different story. Then everyone gets upset, especially Professor Snape as we lose enough points unfairly as it is."

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't right. You were my witness and she didn't care. I mean, this time I used my wand simply to protect myself and not to throw a hex and I still got in trouble."

Daphne touched his arm gently. "I know. Don't worry about it Harry it's not worth getting upset over."

"Thank you." Harry said as they began walking to their tower.

"For what?" Daphne asked curiously.

"For listening to me. It helped. Again." Harry told her.

"Talking things over does help, whether it is something that is upsetting you or something bad that happened to you." Daphne hinted.

"I thought Slytherins were supposed to be subtle." Harry rolled his eyes as they entered their common room.

"I don't think subtle always works with you." Daphne threw him a grin.

Harry laughed, feeling much better than he had earlier.

**TBC: Review if you can! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

"We're down twenty points." Blaise said suddenly standing in front of them, staring at Harry. "Know anything about that Potter?"

"Yes." Harry said shortly.

"I knew it! He is going to spend this term losing Slytherin as many points as possible!" Pansy accused him.

"I am not!" Harry yelled. "What I am is sick of being accused of things I didn't do!"

"Lay off Parkinson and let him explain." Draco said, standing up from where he had been studying on the sofa.

Harry looked at him in surprise. He was surprised Draco was still sticking up for him after their fight.

"I would like to hear his explanation as well." Snape had entered the room during the yelling. "I heard you pulled your wand on Mr. McLaggen?"

"You pulled a wand on a Gryffindor?" Draco asked incredulously.

"No. I used a Protego when he cast a hex at me while my back was turned." Harry answered, aware that they had the attention of everyone in the common room. He wondered if Snape would not believe him as well.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Did you not tell Professor McGonagall this?"

Harry looked at him, a hint of sadness and confusion in his eyes. "I did. She didn't believe me. Daphne was there and backed me up but she still didn't seem to believe me. Apparently because of what happened on the first day of school she said she had to go by what she saw."

"Do you think that is the only reason?" Daphne asked quietly.

Harry was silent for a moment. "And maybe because I am a Slytherin now." He admitted. He hated thinking that would have anything to do with it but after his experience with Sinistra he had to admit it was a possibility. McGonagall had basically ignored Daphne.

Snape's face darkened. "Did she cast a spell on the wands to see what had been cast last?"

Harry shook his head.

Snape glared at the wall. Once again, a Slytherin gets attacked and a Gryffindor gets away with it. And the fact that even Harry was not exempt from this unfairness surprised him. It looked like he would have to have a talk with McGonagall just like he did with Sinistra. "Thirty points awarded for defending yourself." He said finally.

Harry's eyes widened. Snape had given him points? That was a first.

Snape rolled his eyes and smirked. "Don't look so shocked. You handled the situation correctly so the points are deserved."

"Thank you Sir." Harry smiled. Snape gave him a nod and then left the common room.

Feeling better, Harry went to join his friends when Draco intercepted him.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Draco asked quietly.

"Okay." Harry said, curious as to what Draco would say.

Draco took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it at all. I blurt out stupid things sometimes. Well, a lot of times. And it's weird, I mean I thought I hated you but you're actually not too bad to be around."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Um, thanks?"

"I thought I was supposed to act a certain way you know? I thought that was how my father wanted me to act." Draco gave a shrug. "I honestly don't know what he expects from me. All I do know is that I regret what I said. And I hope you can forgive me." He looked a little uncomfortable, as if he wasn't used to apologizing.

Harry studied him for a second and then nodded. "I forgive you."

Draco threw his hands up. "Honestly Potter you are just like Astoria. Way too forgiving. Aren't you going to make me wait or grovel or something?"

"Nope. I believe you mean it." Harry said trying not to laugh at Draco's flabbergasted expression. "Did you apologize to Tabitha?"

"Yes. She forgave me, especially when I promised to bring her and Astoria sweets from Hogsmeade." Draco said smugly.

Harry laughed though he remembered that he wouldn't be able to go to Hogsmeade. He could ask Snape since he was going to be his guardian, he supposed. But he had a feeling that with Sirius Black still on the loose he wouldn't get the answer he wanted.

"Did Draco apologize for being a stuck-up, spoiled mean little-"

"Yes. Everything is fine now." Harry interrupted Theo. Theo looked satisfied.

"It's almost time for dinner." Tracey said.

"Great! I'm starving!" Theo led the way out of the common room. "We should really think of a way to get back at those Gryffindors Harry. We can't let them get away with treating you like that."

Before Harry could answer Graham swept in front of the little group, stopping them in their tracks. "Absolutely not. You know Professor Snape will find a way to deal with them. Plus, if you get into trouble you could get suspended from Quidditch. We play Gryffindor in a couple of weeks and we can get back at them by winning."

"I'll be playing seeker then, I'll make sure we win by a lot of points." Draco said confidently.

Theo snickered. "You haven't won against Gryffindor yet." He quickly side stepped Draco's punch. "I'm just kidding! Even though it is, well, true."

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing as the look on Draco's face suggested that would not be a good idea. He knew he would be conflicted during the Slytherin and Gryffindor game. He was a part of Slytherin and wanted them to do well but he was also still a Gryffindor and wanted them to win too. He supposed he would be happy with whichever team won that day and feel bad for whichever team lost. "As you won't be focused simply on besting me, you should do well." He told Draco.

Draco made a face. He had been told off last year by the Quidditch captain and Professor Snape that he needed to play with skill and speed and not just try to make Potter look bad. His father had also mentioned it that day he had come to watch a match and Draco had humiliated himself in trying to beat just Potter and not put his mind in the actual game. Hopefully now he could show what he could do on the field. He may not be as fast as Potter but he knew he could play quite well.

"First things first. Our game against Hufflepuff." Graham rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Tomorrow we are going to show everyone why Slytherin is not a team to be underestimated."

Harry grinned. He was excited to play again. He just hoped he did his new team proud.

**HPHPHPHP**

Harry hovered above the ground with his eyes searching for a flash of gold. So far they were a little bit ahead of Hufflepuff and if he could get the snitch, they would win. When he had flown up into the sky with the Slytherin team he had heard some booing and jeers from some of the students but was trying to ignore it. He really didn't see what the hostility was about but he couldn't please everyone he supposed.

He cheered with the rest of his teammates when Draco threw the Quaffle through the hoop, scoring Slytherin ten points. He concentrated on looking for the Snitch when suddenly it grew dark and cold. Thinking a storm was starting, Harry looked up and felt his heart drop. It wasn't clouds that were making everything dark and cold it was the Dementors. They began to swarm right above him and he once again froze, hearing his Mum screaming and pleading for his life.

"_Step aside silly girl!" _

"_No not Harry! Kill me instead!"_

Harry couldn't think, couldn't concentrate on anything except his mum's voice. The next thing he knew he had fallen from his broom and there was nothing he could do to save himself. He vaguely heard yells and gasps and the last thing he remembered as his fall felt slower was a bright light surrounding him.

**HPHPHPHP**

Harry began to stir back into consciousness and the first thing he heard was Snape's voice and he sounded angry.

"This is completely unacceptable; get rid of those creatures Albus! He could have been killed!"

"Severus, if I could get rid of them I would. The ministry insists on having them here until Sirius is caught. I have alerted them to what has occurred and they promised it would not happen again."

"As if they can control them." Snape scoffed. "They are more harmful than helpful. They should not be here and they should not be around Harry!"

"It almost seems like they are especially attracted to Harry." Another voice said thoughtfully. Professor Lupin? Harry wondered drowsily, still not able to open his eyes. "I would guess the crowd of so many people was hard to resist but why focus on Harry?"

"Unfortunately, Harry has many bad memories for them to feed on." Dumbledore said regretfully.

"Many bad memories? It would just be the night James and Lily were killed although that was horrific enough, of course." Professor Lupin said sadly.

"Harry has more in his past than that terrible night I regret to say." Dumbledore said quietly. "But that is for him to share with you if he chooses."

Harry finally was able to open his eyes and saw the Headmaster and the two Professors standing next to his bed in the infirmary. He groaned. "One year. Just one year." He mumbled.

"One year what Harry?" Snape asked in confusion, stepping closer to hear Harry better and handing him his glasses.

"I'd like just one year to not end up in the infirmary." Harry said, struggling to sit up a bit. He bit back a cry as his muscle's protested.

"I would not mind that as well. Perhaps next year that could be your goal." Snape said dryly and then called for Poppy.

"He's awake, very good!" Poppy bustled over and began running diagnostics over him. She then handed him a vial. "Take this pain reliever Mr. Potter. Thankfully, the Headmaster cast a cushioning charm to absorb your fall but it was still a jolt to your body. No broken bones or sprains though. The potion should take care of any lingering soreness."

Harry drank the potion and the lingering pain immediately went away. He sighed in relief and handed back the vial. "Thank you Madame Pomfrey."

Poppy nodded. "Rest for awhile more and then you can leave."

Harry leaned back against his pillows. "What happened? I mean, I know the Dementor's showed up but what happened with the game?"

"That is not important Harry. What is important is that you are all right." Snape said, side stepping the question. He hesitated. "Did you hear your mother again?" He asked softly.

Harry paled a bit as he remembered. "Yes." He whispered. "He was telling her to get out of the way and she refused, asking him to kill her instead." Tears filled his eyes to his horror and he looked away, not wanting to cry in front of anyone. "She sounded so desperate." He added in a thick voice.

Snape inhaled at that and closed his eyes briefly as a wave of grief went through him_. Lily._ He opened his eyes and found himself looking into teary emerald eyes. Familiar eyes. He put his hand on the back of Harry's neck gently in a gesture of comfort. Harry leaned back into his hand and few drops fell down his cheeks. "Is there really a way to repel them? Because I can't take another run in with them."

Professor Lupin was looking at him with pain in his eyes. "Yes, as I told you the other day there is a charm I would like to teach you. It is what Professor Dumbledore used to get rid of them today. The Patronus Charm. It is advanced but as Professor Snape told me, you could likely pick it up or at least enough to help if another situation like this arises."

Harry looked at Snape curiously. "It was your idea for me to learn the Patronus Charm? Why-why don't you teach me?" He asked, a part of him wondering if it was because Snape didn't want to spend any more time with him than he had to.

"I have no problem teaching you." Snape said smoothly, seeing the insecurity in Harry's eyes. "However, Professor Lupin is not only adept to teach you but is also able to provide you with something that I am not."

Harry looked from Professor Lupin to Snape in confusion. "What?"

Professor Lupin stepped forward. "I, like Professor Snape, went to school with your parents. In fact, your father was one of my best friends and Professor Snape thought you might like to hear stories about him. I was friends with your mother as well."

Harry's face lit up. "That would be brilliant, thank you!" He looked at Snape and smiled. "Thank you." He said again, knowing that Snape had hated his father although he still didn't know why. And yet still Snape had arranged for him to have lessons where he could also hear about his parents.

Suddenly the infirmary doors opened and a group of students came in.

Poppy sighed. "It is not visiting hours, honestly!"

"We just want to know if he is okay." Graham said. With him were Theo, Draco, Daphne, Tracey and a couple of other Slytherins from the team.

Before Poppy could answer Ron and Hermione entered. "Harry? Are you all right?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Why are you two here?" Draco asked snidely.

"If you are here just to upset him-" Daphne started.

"We're not! We were worried about him. He could have died!" Ron protested, glaring at them. He looked at Harry. "No matter what, you are our best friend. We just want to make sure you are okay."

"And also to say that we are sorry for the other day." Hermione added, regret clear in her eyes.

Harry gave them a reassuring smile. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm glad you're here. All of you."

"You can take the boy out of the lion's den but you can't take the lion out of the boy." Draco muttered. "Forgives way too easily."

"So what happened with the game?" Harry asked eagerly after he shot Draco a glare.

Graham exchanged looks with Draco and Theo. "Well, we lost. Diggory caught the snitch before he realized you were falling. Madame Hooch said it counted even though Diggory offered to do a rematch."

"Oh. I'm really sorry." Harry said dejectedly. He agreed it was fair that Hufflepuff won but if he wasn't so weak around those stupid Dementors…

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault." Graham said reassuringly.

"What happened to my broom? Did someone grab it for me?" Harry asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Um," Graham hedged.

"Well, you see-" Theo began and then trailed off.

"Your broom kind of…um…" Daphne looked at her friends helplessly.

"There once was a Whomping Willow that tore apart a broom." Ron started.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

Harry paled and looked at Snape. "My broom got destroyed?"

"Better the broom than you." Snape said not without sympathy.

"Can it be fixed?" Harry asked hopefully.

Snape shook his head regretfully. "No, the damage is too great. We'll look into getting a replacement all right?"

"Until then there are the school brooms." Graham said, though his tone made it clear he didn't think that was such a good thing.

"You could use one of our brooms when you play." Theo offered and Draco nodded in agreement.

Ron was staring at them like he couldn't believe they were being so generous. He glanced at Hermione who was watching the exchange curiously with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks." Harry said softly. He couldn't believe his broom had been destroyed and all because he couldn't handle the Dementors. He had to learn that Patronus Charm.

"You've all seen him and now you may go." Snape said firmly. He wanted Poppy to do another check over Harry to make sure he was okay. He could also see the emotions over the boys face; he was too easy to read at times. He obviously was thinking badly of himself because of how the Dementors affected him.

"We just got here!" Ron complained.

Snape leveled him with a scowl. "Do I appear to care? Go now. All of you!"

The Slytherins said goodbye to Harry and obediently left the infirmary while Ron and Hermione lingered, hoping to still talk to Harry.

Before Snape could take points Harry gave his friends a reassuring smile. "I'm okay and I will talk to you guys later."

"We're glad you weren't hurt." Hermione said as she pulled Ron with her out of the infirmary.

**HPHPHPHP**

"How long do I have to stay here?" Harry asked, desperately wanting to leave the infirmary. Merlin, he hated it here.

"Until Madame Pomfrey says you can go." Snape answered. "I would like her to check you over again and make sure-"

"But I'm fine!" Harry practically whined.

"Do not throw a tantrum; you are not a two year old!" Snape snapped. "And do not interrupt me. You will stay here until I am satisfied that you are truly all right. Am I understood?"

Harry gave a defeated sigh. "Yes Sir." He mumbled.

Snape glared at Remus who was smiling at them. "Something to say Lupin?"

Remus shook his head. "No." He was still smiling. "I should go though. I'm happy you are okay Harry. I will let you know soon when we will start our lessons all right?"

"The sooner the better." Harry told him with a faint smile.

After Remus had left Snape called for Poppy. "Would you check him over one more time?"

Poppy ran her wand over Harry to cast a diagnostic. "Are you feeling any pain Mr. Potter?"

"No Ma'am." Harry answered.

Poppy looked satisfied. "You are free to go then Mr. Potter. I do suggest getting a good night's rest." She looked at Snape. "You may want to provide a vial of dreamless sleep for him after today's events."

Snape nodded. "Good idea. Thank you Poppy." He gestured for Harry to follow him. "You will go to the common room and rest until dinner. I would ask you to go rest in your dorm and take a nap but unless I put a sticking charm on you I doubt you would. After dinner it is back to the common room and I want you to go to bed at a decent hour."

"A sticking charm? Dreamless sleep? A nap? I'm not a baby." Harry complained.

"You do an excellent imitation of one." Snape remarked as they walked.

Harry huffed. "I need to learn that Patronus Charm right away. Then those things will leave me alone."

Snape stopped walking and turned to Harry. "It does take time to learn the Charm." He cautioned. "Do not think after one lesson that you will be able to ward off the Dementors. You must have patience when you are learning it."

Harry shrugged. "I know. I just wish they would catch Sirius Black and send those things away. What do I do if they come to the next game I play? I already cost Slytherin a win."

"That was not your fault. I told you; the important thing is that you are all right." Snape said. "As for the Dementors, the Headmaster will make sure they do not come near the students again." Or else, Snape thought furiously. "Go rest and I will see you at dinner."

"Thank you Professor." Harry offered him a grin and went to the common room.

**TBC: Please Review! =)**


End file.
